Disney's Frozen: A Royal Wedding (Elsa x Reader)
by Llareggub7
Summary: After saving Princess Anna, Queen Elsa is forever indebted to you. (Unisex Protagonist)
1. Glide and Pivot

Trekking through the snowy woods, you pull your scarf halfway up your face so that it's just under your eyes.

You're exhausted and hungry. You've been travelling for days.

You hear a voice in the distance. "That's it, Anna! Glide and pivot!" It's male. "And glide and pivot!"

Maybe he has food. Maybe he'd be willing to sell you some.

"How's this, Olaf?" asks a girl, her tone sweet and bubbly.

"Anna, be careful," another male voice chimes in. "The last thing we want is you injuring yourself again."

A reindeer whinnies in agreement.

The girl chuckles. "Oh, Kristoff, stop worrying!"

Curious, you venture forwards until your vision is no longer obstructed by trees.

You see them - a young redheaded woman, a brawny blonde man, a reindeer...and a living, breathing snowman.

You don't believe your eyes. The snowman is coaching the girl on how to ice skate across a frozen pond. How is this even possible?

You wonder if it's safe to approach. And then you hear a sound that causes your heart to flutter.

Her soft, warm laughter echoes in your ears, rendering you breathless. This laugh doesn't belong to the redhead, though.

Another young woman is walking towards the group. A blonde. She is undoubtedly the most beautiful person you have ever seen.

You don't understand why, but you can't help smiling. Also, your palms are clammy and knees shaking.

The redhead and the blonde are waving to each other, pure love in their eyes.

The blonde seats herself on a bench next to the brawny man with the reindeer, her hands folded gracefully in her lap.

You want to talk to her. Need to, in fact.

You're about to step in their direction when you hear the redhead scream.

She has fallen through thin ice.

Horrified, the blonde woman and brawny man race to their friend's aid. But they aren't as fast as you.

You don't hesitate as you dive into the freezing water, almost gasping and losing what oxygen is in your lungs.

Within seconds you've spotted the unconscious redhead and are wrapping an arm around her waist.

You then attempt to swim both of you back up to the surface, succeeding.

"Anna!" the blonde woman exclaims as the brawny man takes the girl from you.

He carries her to the bench and lays her down, proceeding to pump her chest and breathe air into her mouth.

Shivering and feeling faint, you try to pull yourself out of the water to no avail.

The snowman and the blonde woman notice you struggling and give you some assistance.

You collapse onto the ice and lie there, worried that the girl you saved won't survive.

At the blonde woman's instruction, the snowman brings a blanket from the reindeer's saddle bag and drapes it over you. He then looks at you with big, innocent eyes and smiles.

The blonde woman kneels beside you and strokes wet hair out of your face, her touch warm and soothing. "Thank you," she says, "for saving my sister."

You black out.


	2. Chocolate

You wake up in an unfamiliar bed, the pain in your head comparable to being stabbed with an icicle.

You scan your surroundings. Wherever you are, it's fancy, which makes you wonder what you're doing here.

The bedroom door opens and you hide behind the covers.

A beautiful blonde enters.

You recognise her instantly and the memories come flooding back to your brain.

She smiles, glad to see you're awake.

You sheepishly return the gesture.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, sitting down in the chair at your bedside.

At first you're speechless. You can't believe she's real.

She looks concerned.

"Hungry," you say without thinking, clamping your hands over your mouth and blushing.

She stifles a giggle. "In that case, I'll have the staff prepare something delicious for you right away." She opens a drawer beside your bed and withdraws a small, elaborate box. "But for now, will chocolate do?"

Your eyes light up and you nod appreciatively. Chocolate isn't a delicacy commoners like yourself are used to.

"I'm Elsa, by the way."

You tell her your name, also.

"Where's the girl?" you ask, your voice hoarse. "The one who fell through the ice."

"Anna is recovering," replies Elsa, her expression reassuring. "I spoke to her earlier. She wants to thank you personally."

You breathe a sigh of relief and place a chocolate in your mouth, closing your eyes as it melts against your tongue. It tastes better than anything you can remember.

Elsa is smiling as it's clear how much you're enjoying her gift.

You realise she's watching you and almost choke.

Startled, she places a glass of water to your lips and you gulp it down. You're thirstier than you thought.

"I apologise," she says. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll leave."

"Wait!" you utter, placing your hand on her arm. "Stay. Please. I have so many questions." You retract your hand at the sensation of frost forming on your palm and fingers. "What the-"

Wide eyed with embarrassment, Elsa tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear and clears her throat.

She starts by revealing that you're in the kingdom of Arendelle, that this is her castle and she is queen, that the girl you saved is the princess.

You've heard tales of Arendelle's royal family, of the powerful Queen Elsa who accidentally plunged her land into an eternal winter and the courageous Princess Anna who sacrificed herself in an act of true love.

You gaze at the thawing frost on your hand and blink in disbelief. Outside of Arendelle, most people believe Queen Elsa's abilities to be nothing more than a rumour and that the midsummer snowstorm had merely been a coincidence.

Seeing it for yourself, you now know better.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you wish," Elsa says. "I owe you my sister's life, after all."

Hearing this makes you smile. "Thanks, Elsa. I-I mean, thank you, Your Majesty."

The queen shakes her head amusedly and places her hand on yours. "Please. Just Elsa is fine."


	3. Warm Hugs

You've been living at Elsa's castle for over a week now. And so far, you couldn't be happier.

The food, the clothes, the baths. You're living like royalty.

Problem is, you aren't royalty. You're a commoner.

You realise that eventually you'll have to leave. Sooner would be better rather than later. You don't want to grow too attached to your new friends, especially Elsa.

You've already learnt so much about the queen. Interests such as architecture, geometry and literature. Hobbies such as ice skating, snowball fighting and building snowmen. Her favourite colour, favourite food, favourite childhood memories.

You think you might be falling in love.

"Hey," says Olaf, bouncing towards you. "I bet I know someone who could use a warm hug."

"Huh?" you respond.

The snowman opens out his stick arms for an embrace and tilts his head to the side like a puppy.

Unable to resist, you wrap your arms around his snowy body and rest your chin on top of his head. "Thanks, Olaf. I needed this."

"No problem," he says, smiling.

The pair of you then make your way towards the courtyard to meet up with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, as you all plan to go sledding out in the woods today.

Kristoff is preparing his sled when you arrive. He gives you a quick smile and nod of acknowledgement.

You do the same.

Anna runs up to you and takes your hands in hers, informing you of every food item she's packed in her picnic basket and asking if you like lutefisk.

Elsa is elegant as always, her blue ice dress shimmering in the daylight and blonde hair draped over her shoulder in a side braid.

Your heart flutters at the sight.

She compliments your outfit and you blush, thanking her, telling her she looks beautiful and then panicking when you see a surprised expression on her face.

"Beautiful?"

You can't believe you just said that to the Queen of Arendelle. How inappropriate you must've sounded. What if you've offended her?

You're about to apologise, but then Elsa shakes her head and smiles as if to assure you that it's okay.

"Ready, guys?" Kristoff asks.

Everyone proceeds to board the sled. Kristoff and Anna at the front. Elsa, you and Olaf in the back.

"Go, Sven! Go!"

The reindeer moves forwards, galloping out the courtyard, through the main town and into the woods.

You're impressed by how much strength and energy he possesses.

Eventually the group has travelled far enough to stop and Kristoff unstraps Sven from the sled, rewarding the reindeer with a giant bag of carrots.

Anna opens her picnic basket and hands out the sandwiches.

You attempt to eat as neatly as possible, but still crumbs manage to fall everywhere.

Elsa passes you a napkin, clearly finding your lack of finesse to be endearing.

Once you're done eating, she has a question for you. "I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?"

No way could you ever deny an offer from her. Something in you just won't allow it.

"Sure," you say, trying not to seem eager.

Anna and Kristoff stay with Sven and the sled, while Olaf accompanies you and Elsa.

There's not a moment of silence between the three of you. If one of you isn't making a joke, the other two are laughing. And if one of you decides to break into song, the other two will be right there singing along.

You give Olaf a piggyback after his stumpy legs cause him to trip over for what seems to be a ridiculous amount of times.

The snowman enjoys you carrying him. He feels safe with you.

Elsa notices this.

Unfortunately, the moment is disrupted by a sudden crunching noise, followed by growling.

Wolves.

You and Elsa glance at each other as the pack surrounds you both, their fangs bared and dripping saliva.

"Stay behind me," she instructs you and Olaf, summoning ice to her hands in preparation to fight.

You recall how during your travels you'd encountered plenty of wild animals, how you were more than capable of defending yourself.

A wolf lunges at you and Elsa blocks its path with an ice barrier.

She fires a few ice blasts at the other wolves, but they refuse to give up.

You help by using a fallen tree branch as a weapon, swinging it at them to keep them at bay.

In the corner of your eye, you see a wolf manage to sneak up on Elsa. It's about to strike!

Panicked, you drop the branch and grab the wolf by its tail, yanking it away from her.

The infuriated canine turns its full attention to you and attacks, sinking its teeth into your forearm as you try to protect your face.

You scream in pain.

Elsa hears you're in trouble and her powers react instinctively. She releases a massive shockwave of ice, hitting all the wolves and knocking the one that bit you into a tree.

The whole pack scurries off in fear.

Red droplets stain the snow where you writhe on the ground, cradling your arm.

Placing a comforting hand on your cheek, Elsa freezes over your wound to stem the bleeding and provide you some relief, which works.

She stays with you while Olaf returns to the sled for help. She's afraid too much movement will aggravate your injury.

"You were very brave," she says softly, assisting you into a sitting position. "It seems my sister isn't the only one who owes you her life."

She holds you, allowing you to lean on her.

You find that she's surprisingly warm for someone known as the Snow Queen.

"I'd do it again," you say. "I'd never let anything happen to you, Elsa."

You don't care how it sounds. You mean it.

The queen pulls away so she can look into your eyes, evidently touched by your words.

"Elsa?" you say, worried you might've come across too forward.

She brings your face close to hers and shuts her eyes, waiting.

Your heart is hammering in your chest as you struggle to believe this is actually happening.

You lean in to kiss her when the sound of hooves and familiar voices breaks your concentration.

Elsa sighs and gives you an apologetic smile. "Perhaps another time."


	4. Proposal

It's the morning after the wolf incident.

You wake up to a knocking at your bedroom door.

It's Gerda and Kai - the royal family's head servants.

Kai is holding a tray of tea and Gerda has in her arms what you assume to be your outfit for today.

"Queen Elsa has requested your presence," says Kai, setting the tray on a table. "She's currently at work in her study, so I suggest you don't keep her waiting."

You gulp, thinking about how you almost kissed her yesterday. "Did she say what it is?" you ask.

Kai shakes his head.

Gerda drapes the clothes she's carrying over a chair. "The queen would also appreciate it if you wore this," she says.

You nod. You'd wear a potato sack if it pleased Elsa.

Kai and Gerda leave the room.

Once you're dressed, you head over to the queen's study, your stomach doing somersaults.

Anna passes you en route, asking how your arm is.

You insecurely pull your sleeve down over the stitches marring your skin.

She notices your reaction and gives you a hug.

You hug her back.

"Elsa is really fond of you," she says.

You wonder why she's telling you this.

"I've seen the way you look at my sister."

Uh-oh. Is she going to order you to back off, call you unworthy?

You're aware that Elsa is completely out of your league. But to hear someone - especially Anna - say such a thing would crush you.

"And I've seen the way she looks at you," the princess continues. "It's the same look my parents had for each other. The same one Kristoff gives me."

Your mouth hangs agape. "Anna," you breathe.

She smiles. "I just want you to know that I approve, that I couldn't think of anyone better for Elsa."

You can't speak. You're overwhelmed with joy.

Anna insists that you tell Elsa how you feel the next time you're in her company.

"I'm on my way to see her now," you say. "She summoned me."

"Then what're you waiting for?" exclaims Anna, pushing you in the direction of Elsa's study. "Go!"

Beaming, you do as instructed.

"Elsa?" You tap your knuckles against the door, awaiting a response. "It's me."

An engraving of the royal emblem glares at you from the door's hardwood oak.

You hear the heavy scrape of chair legs, followed by the delicate click of ice heels. Then the door creaks open and a pair of familiar blue eyes are locked on yours.

Elsa reaches for your hand, her skin as soft as a snowflake. "Please, come in."

You enter the study and she closes the door behind you.

Her eyes trace up your wrist to the freshly-stitched bite wound you sustained yesterday.

You wish she'd avert her gaze. You feel repulsive.

Little do you know that to Elsa you're anything but.

Upset by the thought of you being in any pain, she gently raises your injured forearm to her mouth and plants a light kiss, causing you to go wide eyed and blush out of control.

You're so nervous and excited you can't breathe.

Elsa can see the effect she's having on you and is loving every second of it. But at the same time she realises you need to rest, especially with everything you've endured this week.

"Have a seat," she says, leading you to the chair at her desk.

You're grateful. Your knees were close to buckling.

Elsa sits on her desk in front of you, one leg crossed over the other so that it's visible through the slit in her ice dress.

You struggle to refrain from staring.

"By the way," she says, smiling, "I do have a valid reason for asking you here."

"You do?" is all you manage to utter back.

She nods. "I've a proposal for you."

The word 'proposal' nearly gives you a heart attack. Elsa couldn't seriously be considering-

"A job offer."

Hearing this, you relax.

"I want you to become my personal guard."

"Your personal what?"

"You've already proven that you're capable," she says. "You've saved both mine and my sister's lives. On two separate occasions, I should add."

You aren't sure. Protecting a monarch is a huge amount of responsibility. Elsa's life would be in your hands. Are you ready for that?

Stepping down from the desk, she hugs you and whispers in your ear, "Most importantly, I trust you."

Her breath tickles you, giving you goosebumps.

You can't handle the tension anymore. You have to tell her how you feel.

"Elsa, I-"

She presses her lips against yours before you can finish your sentence.

Your head is spinning with surprise and euphoria. This is all you've been dreaming about since the moment you first laid eyes on her.

Elsa stops and looks at you, waiting for you to say something.

But you don't say anything. Instead you kiss her back.


	5. Conceal, Don't Feel

A few months have passed and spring has arrived.

Elsa is perched on her throne in the Great Hall. Anna is stood at her right side. You at her left.

The three of you are dressed in your most formal attire. You're expecting a royal visit.

You straighten your posture and hold your head high. You and Anna have been practicing your etiquette under Elsa's guidance.

"Your Majesty," says Kai, bowing. "I introduce King Rafe of Arrogania."

The hall doors burst open and a man strides in, approaching the throne with sheer confidence and his cape flowing behind him in a pretentious display of power.

You resist the urge to roll your eyes. Is this guy for real?

"Queen Elsa," he purrs, snatching up her hand and kissing it, instead of maintaining a polite distance and bowing. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Elsa attempts to mask her unease with a smile.

As her personal guard, you almost intervene.

Anna then dissuades you by shaking her head.

You understand that Elsa has been working towards a peace treaty with the kingdom of Arrogania since before she met you, that offending their ruler could undo everything.

You'd never forgive yourself if you ruined this for Elsa.

Up close, you're surprised to find that King Rafe is actually taller and brawnier than even Kristoff. He's also quite young. Handsome, too.

No wonder he's so cocky.

Concerned for Elsa, you keep looking at her, checking her facial expressions and body language for signs. You can see she's fighting back her powers because of the stress.

To think she must act as host to the king for the duration of his stay in Arendelle upsets you.

Her happiness and safety are your top priorities.

Later at dinner, Rafe - whose table manners are appalling in your opinion - makes a derogatory comment about trolls.

Kristoff excuses himself and Anna goes after him, leaving you, Elsa and the king to eat in awkward silence.

Rafe then attempts to break the ice by inviting Elsa for an afternoon walk in the gardens. Alone.

Beneath the table, your hands tighten into fists.

There's a sudden chill in the air.

You glance at Elsa.

Out of practice, she's struggling to conceal and not feel.

She can't refuse. Arrogania has the largest army in this region. Making them allies of Arendelle would deter other nations from attacking, helping to ensure the kingdom's safety.

You place your hand on hers to tell her that you're fine with whatever she decides.

Truthfully, though, you'd prefer she decline. You don't trust him.

Rafe can't see what you're doing because of the table. "Well?" he asks. "Are you joining me or not?"

Elsa clears her throat. "Of course," she says. "But my guard comes with us. After all, I can't have an esteemed guest such as yourself walking around unprotected."

The king looks annoyed. "Very well. Bring the peasant."

You clench your jaw. The calming effect of Elsa's touch is the only reason you haven't reacted to the insult.

The three of you proceed outside to the gardens.

Rafe and Elsa walk side by side, while protocol dictates that you walk behind them.

Arendelle doesn't yet know that you and their queen are a couple. And very few individuals are aware themselves.

You remember Anna telling you that when she and Kristoff went public with their relationship, opinions were divided.

Some embraced the idea of a royal dating an ordinary person. Others thought it made Arendelle seem feeble and improper, a laughing stock to the other nations.

Ultimately, though, Anna not being the head of state, who she chooses as her spouse isn't as greater issue as it is for Elsa.

You're just glad you get to be with her.

Rafe and Elsa begin to discuss business.

He remarks that her powers would be an invaluable asset to Arrogania in times of war.

As much as she hates using her magic to fight, she's fairly confident this means that he'll sign the treaty.

"Think of what you and I could do together," he says. "We'd be unstoppable."

"My only interest is protecting Arendelle," she responds.

"Then let's unite our kingdoms," he suggests. "Become my bride. Give me an heir who can control the ice and snow."

You can't believe what he's saying. Neither can Elsa.

She's had enough of King Rafe. Treaty of not, she wants him gone.

"I can't marry a man I just met," she says. "Besides, my heart belongs to someone else."

She and you smile at each other.

"The peasant?" Rafe shouts. "This is an outrage!"

You fold your arms and glare at him.

He squares up to you, his figure towering over yours.

You stand your ground, bracing yourself.

Elsa steps between you both. "I think you should go," she says to Rafe.

The king smirks. "Anything for you, my queen." He then barges into your shoulder on purpose. "Watch yourself, peasant."

"Likewise," you say.

He storms off into the castle.

"I'm so sorry about that," says Elsa, taking your hands in hers. "Please, forgive me for allowing him here in the first place."

You shake your head. "Don't be sorry, Elsa. I'm the one who should be apologising. I've destroyed your chances of getting that treaty signed."

"You did nothing wrong," she insists. "That man is deluded to believe I'd marry him."

"He's going to tell people about us," you say.

"I know," she says. "Let him."


	6. Threat

Tonight you're sleeping in Elsa's bedroom.

The encounter with King Rafe has left you both shaken, holding each other closer than usual.

Elsa wakes up. She's had a nightmare.

Shaking her head, the queen tells herself that the mental images of Rafe leading an attack on Arendelle aren't real.

Carefully, she lifts your arm and scoots out from under it.

You don't stir.

She glances back at you before stepping out the room.

Wandering down the hall in her nightgown and slippers, she uses the glow of her ice magic as a light source.

She passes the bedroom in which Rafe is staying and shudders.

At least tomorrow he'll be gone.

Reaching the kitchen, she makes herself some hot chocolate and cools it to a drinkable temperature, taking a sip.

Her lips curl into a smile. "Perfect," she thinks aloud.

"Yes," a male voice purrs, "you are."

When she turns around, Rafe is stood in the doorway, smirking.

The mug slips from Elsa's hands as ice forms on her palms. It smashes at her feet.

"My," Rafe says. "Tense, aren't we?"

"What do you want?" she snarls.

He looks her up and down. "Oh, Elsa. You know exactly what I want."

She raises her chin in a regal manner. "And I've already explained to you that I'm taken."

Rafe sighs. "I was afraid you'd say something along those lines." He starts approaching her.

Swallowing and backing away, Elsa clenches her trembling hands into fists. She's deliberating whether to call your name.

The king slowly picks up a shard belonging to the smashed mug and runs his finger over it absent-mindedly. "You know, it'd be tragic if anything ever happened to that peasant you care so much about."

Elsa scowls at him. "Is that a threat?"

His smirk grows wider. "You decide. All I'm saying is a queen such as yourself deserves a king. Not a commoner."

She shakes her head. "I'd rather be alone forever than marry someone like you."

Rafe shrugs. "That can be arranged." Another threat. "I wonder who you'd miss most, though. The peasant or that lovely sister of yours?"

Elsa's eyes widen.

"Hey, it doesn't have to be Anna," he says. "Maybe it could be her boyfriend the ice harvester. Oh, and we can't forget your little snowman."

Her anxiety is causing ice to manifest from where she's stood.

Rafe notices. "Now, now, my queen. Don't lose control of those magnificent powers. If I'm killed while a guest in your kingdom, I doubt Arrogania will just let it go."

He's right. There would be war.

Elsa forces her magic to yield. "Please," she gasps, struggling to suppress it. "I'll do whatever you ask. Just-Just don't hurt my friends."

Rafe nods approvingly. "A wise decision, Elsa."

She feels sick.

He tilts her head up by the chin so he can stare into those gorgeous blue eyes. "You'll make a fine bride."

She says nothing. She's trying not to freeze his fingers off.

Once Rafe is done taunting her and has headed back up to bed, Elsa unleashes her repressed power on everything in its path, engulfing the kitchen in ice and snow.

She sinks to the floor in exhaustion, crying. She knows she's going to have to break your heart tomorrow, otherwise Rafe will kill you.

She isn't certain how she'll do it. She doesn't want to even think about it.

Drawing her legs up to her chest, Elsa buries her face in her knees. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

Still asleep upstairs, you remain blissfully unaware.


	7. Frozen Heart

The sun is rising by the time Elsa manages to compose herself.

She returns to her bedroom and slumps tiredly into a chair, her usual elegance abandoned.

She can't help but gaze at your sleeping face.

You're smiling, hugging a pillow as you dream.

She sighs and traces her eyes down to the teeth-shaped scar on your arm. The fact that you sustained it while protecting her makes the idea of ending your relationship even more harrowing.

She chokes back a guilty sob, accidentally waking you.

"Elsa?" you yawn, rubbing your eyes.

You glance at the massive diamond-paned window and see the sky is still quite dark.

You hear a sniffle. Elsa is drying her eyes on her nightgown sleeve.

Alarmed, you practically throw yourself out of bed and clamber over to the chair she's sitting in, dropping to your knees as you take her hands in yours.

"What's wrong?" you ask desperately. "Please, Elsa. Talk to me."

The queen looks away and withdraws her hands from your grasp.

You don't understand. Why does she not want you to touch her? Is she afraid of her powers harming you while her emotions are unstable? Or have you upset her somehow?

Her eyes are bloodshot and have dark circles around them. She clearly hasn't slept much.

"Just let me in," you say. "Don't freeze me out. Please."

"I can't," she responds, her voice cracking. "We can't..."

Your eyes widen. "Can't what?"

Ice spreading across the chair, Elsa takes a deep breath. To protect you, she has to do this.

"I can't be with you anymore," she says coldly. "It's over."

Her words inflict a type of agony you've never experienced. It's as if she's reached into your chest and frozen your heart with her bare hands. At least, that's how you'd describe it.

"Wh-What do you mean you can't be with me? Where's this coming from?" You think of Rafe. "It's because you're worried that king will tell everyone your consort is a commoner, isn't it? I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. But I've changed my mind. Arendelle isn't ready for us being together. And neither am I."

You can't speak. There's a lump in your throat.

Elsa can't bring herself to look at you. "You should probably go."

Tearful, you do exactly that.

You stagger down the hall as you make your way back to your bedroom, unable to believe what's happened.

Your heart hurts. Your head hurts. Your everything hurts.

"Something the matter, peasant?"

Rafe is leaning against the doorframe of the room he's staying in, arms folded and a giant smirk plastered across that irritatingly chiselled face of his.

"This is all your fault!" you yell, glaring at him with tears streaming down your cheeks.

The king realises Elsa must've ended it with you. "Why, whatever do you mean?" He's curious as to whether she's told you that he threatened your life.

"Don't play dumb," you snarl. "We were fine until you came along and scared her. It's because of people like you she-" You wonder why you're even wasting your breath on him.

Rafe raises an eyebrow. "So, Elsa is single?"

You shake your head in disbelief.

"Great!" he exclaims. "I guess I talked some sense into her, after all."

You're on the verge of snapping. If this guy doesn't shut up...

"A queen like her really does deserve better. And let's be honest, what's better than a king?"

That's it. You've had it. Royalty or not, he needs to be taught a lesson.

You swing for him, your knuckles colliding with his nose.

Blood gushing from his nostrils onto the hall floor and howling in pain, Rafe cups his face and retreats to the safety of his bedroom.

You smile to yourself, your aching heart temporarily numbed by the satisfaction of punching the King of Arrogania.

"What's going on out here?"

Clad in their nightwear, Anna and Kristoff are running towards you with anxious expressions.

Anna notices the pool of blood at your feet. "Are you okay?" she asks, proceeding to check you over before your lips have even moved.

The truth is you're not 'okay'. Your heart has been shattered into a million icy fragments.

But of course, you don't wish to ruin Kristoff and Anna's morning, so you answer, "I'm fine. It's not my blood."

Kristoff furrows his brow. "Then whose-"

Rafe's bedroom door slams open.

Bloodied face filled with rage, the king's eyes are fixed on you. He's wielding a sword.

"You're dead, peasant!"

He raises his blade and charges forwards.

Wide eyed, Anna and Kristoff duck out the way. So do you.

"What's this guy's problem?" Kristoff thinks aloud. "He almost killed us!"

"The blood," Anna gasps. "It belongs to Rafe."

The king is in pursuit of you, slashing his sword repeatedly, sometimes catching your clothes or grazing your skin.

You're terrified. If only you had a weapon.

Anna can't bear to watch. Your death would crush Elsa. It would crush everybody who's gotten to know you since your arrival in Arendelle.

"Stop!" she screams, Kristoff having to restrain her. "King Rafe, please! Don't-"

An ice blast flies across the hall, knocking the sword from the king's hands and freezing it against a wall.

"Elsa," you say breathlessly.

The queen is silent as she examines the scene.

Rafe's sword and bloody nose. Your torn outfit and superficial cuts.

It's obvious what's transpired.

"Elsa, my queen, the peasant attacked me. I was defending myself. You understand, don't you?"

Anna's eyebrows shoot up. "Defending yourself?"

The king glares at the princess in a manner that prompts Kristoff to place a protective arm around her.

"I understand," Elsa says to Rafe, nodding obediently.

"Wait. What?" Anna is shocked at her sister for siding with him. So are you and Kristoff. "Elsa, you can't be serious."

"Enough, Anna. Rafe is our guest. You will treat him with the proper respect."

"But-"

"I said enough!"

Disgusted and confused, Anna leaves, followed by Kristoff.

Who is this woman and what has she done with Elsa? Simply being in her presence has rendered you speechless. You're not sure how much more your heart can take.

Rafe then moves to stand beside the queen and says something too quiet for you to hear.

For a moment, she appears as though she's about to cry.

"Elsa," you manage to say.

She raises her hand, silencing you before you can utter another word.

"I want you out this castle by the end of today," she states, looking at you with an icy expression. "That's an order. Do not make me have to repeat it."


	8. Departure

"You don't have to do this, you know," says Anna, hugging you. "Just because you're banished from the castle doesn't mean you have to leave Arendelle altogether."

You flinch at the word 'banished'.

She cringes when she realises how harsh that must've sounded and attempts to rectify herself.

You can't help but shake your head in amusement at the princess's awkwardness. "Oh, Anna," you sigh. "Please, don't try to change my mind. There's nothing left for me here."

"What about us?" asks Olaf, twiddling his stick thumbs and looking at the ground. "We'll miss you."

You crouch down to be at his level and ruffle the twigs on his head. "Oh, Olaf. I'll miss you, too, little guy. But what I meant was there's no future for me here." You glance over him to the far end of the courtyard where Rafe and Elsa are standing. "It's been stolen," you say bitterly.

Elsa is watching you with earnest eyes. She wants to explain the situation so badly. She can see how this is eating at your resolve.

But if she told you the truth, how would you react? You'd more than likely attempt to kill Rafe and be slaughtered. And even if you did succeed, what would that mean for Arendelle when Arrogania discovers their king was murdered by the queen's personal guard and consort?

Nothing pleasant. That's for certain.

Smirking, Rafe places a possessive hand on Elsa's shoulder to taunt you.

A pang of heartbreak strikes and you clench your jaw. "I'd better go."

"Wait," Kristoff says. "Some advice. There's this trading post a few miles out called Wandering Oaken's. He never locks the stables, so if you're careful you can probably sleep there tonight."

You nod. "Thank you, Kristoff. I appreciate it."

"No problem." He pulls you in for a hearty embrace, much to everyone's surprise, as outbursts of affection aren't usually his style.

Anna and Olaf smile at the rare sight.

Elsa is also witness to this. And despite her circumstances, a slight smile manages to etch its way onto her face.

You'd notice if you were able to see, but Sven won't stop licking your face.

Reluctantly, the group bids farewell to you and you begin your journey.

Every step you take is a challenge. You don't dare look back at Elsa. Your heart constricts painfully at the knowledge that you will never get to feel her touch again.

Unbeknown to you, your departure is evoking the same reaction in Elsa's heart.

She watches in despair as you vanish into the distance.

"Good riddance," Rafe remarks.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf all glare at him.

Elsa closes her eyes, concealing, not feeling, not letting it show.

Even if she and you must suffer this way for the rest of your lives, she believes she has done the right thing, that the further you are from her, the safer you are from Rafe.

The king clears his throat. "Well," he says, "seeing as we've got an audience, I might as well do this now."

Anna looks at Elsa for an explanation, but her sister appears to be equally as puzzled.

"Queen Elsa," says Rafe, pulling a ring from his trouser pocket and dropping to one knee, "will you marry me?"


	9. Big Spring Blowout

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," you read aloud. "And Sauna? Hmm. Weird."

You enter the shop and a door chime sounds above your head.

"Hoo hoo." A plump redheaded man in traditional clothing sits at the counter, smiling at you. "Big spring blowout."

"Oh," you say, not expecting to be greeted by such a colourful character. "Hi there." You smile back at him. "I'm, uh, looking to buy some snow supplies. Could you help me out?"

Oaken stares at you quizzically. "Snow supplies? But it is spring, yah? Would you not care to sample my hay fever remedy instead?"

"Hay fever remedy? No thanks. I'm good."

"Are you sure I cannot tempt you?" He waves a bottle of some strange-coloured liquid. "If you buy I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna..."

Just as you're about to answer, both you and Oaken are distracted when someone else walks into the shop.

It's a young woman. A brunette.

She smiles at the two of you, proceeding to browse what stock is available.

You can't take your eyes off her.

The woman retrieves a map, length of rope, food, knife and pair of clogs. She then sets the items on Oaken's counter.

"That will be seventy," he says in his friendly, accented voice. "And would you care to sample a hay fever remedy of my own invention?"

You realise up close why you're so drawn to the brunette.

Apart from hair colour, almost everything about her is identical to Elsa. Her eyes, nose, lips, face shape, body shape. Even her smile.

But she isn't Elsa.

There is only one Elsa.

Hearing Oaken's offer of a free sauna visit, the brunette purchases a bottle of hay fever remedy along with her supplies and deposits them into her satchel.

"So, where are you headed?" she asks you casually.

You shrug. "Nowhere in particular. I'm thinking the North Mountain."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "The North Mountain? Why would anyone go up there? I hear it's inhabited by a giant snow monster these days."

"Yeah," you say, smiling, knowing more about the 'snow monster' than you're willing to discuss with a stranger. "I've heard that, too."

She looks at you as if you're crazy and laughs. "I like your guts," she says, heading for the door that leads to Oaken's sauna. "You coming?"

Your mind is racing with thoughts of Elsa. This woman resembles her so much it hurts.

You feel guilty for being so attracted to somebody who isn't her, but then you remember how she crushed your heart.

"Excuse me," you say to Oaken. "Could I get a bottle of that hay fever remedy?"

In the sauna, you keep a towel wrapped around you.

The woman on the other hand is more than happy to be stark nude.

Your eyes are nearly popping out your head as you chat with her. She has an amazing figure. Just like Elsa...

"Something on my chest?" asks the woman sarcastically, teasing you.

You're blushing. You didn't mean to stare.

She can see you're embarrassed. "Hey, don't be sorry," she says with a seductive smile. "I'm not complaining."

You gulp.

She leans over and whispers a suggestion in your ear that causes you to bite your bottom lip.

An image of Elsa flashes in your eyes. You can't do this.

"S-Sorry," you say to the woman, standing and almost losing your towel. "But I-I've got to go."

You race out the sauna, grabbing your clothes and satchel, quickly purchasing what supplies you need and then leaving before you change your mind.

"Bye bye," says Oaken, waving. "Return soon, yah?"


	10. Hypocrite

Elsa is gazing out at Arendelle from her bedroom balcony, thinking of you.

She glances down at the engagement ring on her finger and gives a heavy-hearted sigh. If only you knew the truth.

There's a knock at her bedroom door.

"Elsa?" It's Anna. "Please. I know you're in there."

The queen has been avoiding her sister ever since she accepted King Rafe's marriage proposal. What choice did she have? Humiliating him by refusing would almost have certainly endangered your life, maybe even Anna's.

She'll never forget the look of disappointment and betrayal on the princess's face. Or yours, for that matter, when she banished you.

She wouldn't be surprised if you hated her. She wouldn't blame you.

"I love you, Elsa," says Anna, her back pressed against the door. "I'll support you no matter what. You know that, right? But agreeing to marry Rafe - a man you've known for just a few days - it's so unlike you. I don't understand."

Elsa is reminded of Prince Hans, how she had refused to bless Anna's marriage to him, thank goodness.

What an irresponsible, cold-hearted hypocrite she must seem now.

Anna admits she doesn't think you deserved to be treated how you were, that she truly believed Elsa was happy in your relationship.

Tearful and even though her sister can't see her, Elsa is nodding.

Yes. She was so happy with you. She longs for that time again. She hasn't gone a moment without you being on her mind.

At least you're safe now. Or so she hopes.

"Well," says Anna in a defeated tone, removing herself from Elsa's door, "if you need me, you know where I am."

She starts dragging her feet across the hall towards her bedroom, her sister's refusal to speak to her hurting worse than when they were kids, back when she actually expected to be ignored.

Turning the corner at the end of the hall, Anna hears a set of footsteps originating from the opposite direction, approaching Elsa's bedroom.

It's Rafe.

She hides behind the corner so as not to be seen. The guy gives her the creeps.

Why Elsa would get engaged to such an arrogant brute - especially so soon after ending it with you - is beyond fathomable.

Political reasons must play into it.

The king bangs his fist on the queen's door and immediately it opens.

The princess frowns suspiciously.

Rafe may be Elsa's fiance, but Anna is her sister. Why does he get access when she doesn't? They barely know each other, after all.

Anna tiptoes back across the hall to Elsa's bedroom and presses an ear against the door.

Rafe's voice is clear and commanding. "The wedding will be in three days," he states. "We'll have the ceremony here in Arendelle, then I shall bring you to Arrogania so we can officially unite our kingdoms."

Anna has to stop herself from blurting out a protest.

Is this scoundrel seriously trying to take her sister away to live in some other country? Why is Elsa allowing him so much control?

"You've already forced me to abandon one person I care about," responds Elsa, her tone unusually weak and timid. "Would you really be so cruel as to make me endure that again?"

There's a brief pause.

"Yes," Rafe answers. "Until you learn that I, your future husband, am all you need, this is going to keep happening. Unless you'd prefer I don't give you a choice and remove the pests in a more permanent manner?"

Anna is startled by a sudden gust of frost whooshing through the keyhole.

"I dare you to try that again!" the king bellows. "See what I do!"

Afraid for Elsa, Anna pounds her knuckles on the door in an attempt to distract Rafe.

She gulps. She can hear him nearing her position.

The door swings open and the scowling king exits the queen's bedroom. He doesn't even acknowledge his 'soon-to-be sister-in-law' as he barges past her.

Before the door has fully closed, Anna manages to catch a glimpse of Elsa's terrified, broken expression and feels her heart swell with guilt.

How could she have not figured it out sooner? Rafe is blackmailing Elsa, threatening to murder those closest to her if she refuses to comply.

He knows she won't harm him, that she'd rather sacrifice her freedom than start a war with the notoriously aggressive nation of Arrogania.

"Three days," Anna thinks aloud, realising that's how long she has to save her sister. "I'd better go find Kristoff."


	11. Your Majesty

**First, thank you to everyone who's taken the time to follow, favourite and review the story so far.**

**Seeing your reactions in the reviews section has provided me quite a few smiles.**

**:)**

**Second, thank you very much to Mystic2760 on deviantART for your depiction of Elsa and the reader.**

**Unfortunately I can't post the full link, but if you search on deviantART the following underlined words ********(with hyphens)**...

**Frozen-Personal-Guard**

******...****you should be able to find it instantaneously.**

**And third, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

You're lost.

"Great. How on Earth is anyone supposed to read this stupid map when it's in an ancient language?"

You glance up at the sky and notice how it's growing darker by the minute.

"Even greater."

There's a valley up ahead. Not the most ideal spot to set up camp. But it'll do.

You sit on a rock to rest for a bit, your mind consumed by a certain queen. You bury your face in your hands, desperate to forget but simultaneously clinging to your memories of her.

"Hey!" exclaims the rock, startling you.

"Whoa!" Bewildered, you back away from the talking inanimate object with extreme caution. "What the-"

Moving, the apparent moss-covered rock springs to life, revealing a human-like face and pair of stubby arms and legs.

"That hurt!" the little troll yells at you in its high-pitched voice.

You realise it's a child. "Sorry," you say, crouching down to be at her level. At least, you assume she's a girl. "It was an accident." You smile. "I'm a friend of Kristoff Bjorgman's. Do you know who that is?"

Forgiving you, the troll nods. "Yeah, he's my cousin!"

You chuckle at her excitement.

"Is he with you?" she asks, scanning your surroundings. "Aunt Bulda and Uncle Cliff really miss him."

"No, he's not," you say apologetically. "He's back in Arendelle."

"Oh," sighs the troll, disappointed. "Well, are you hungry? Mama and Papa will be calling me for dinner soon."

Your stomach rumbles as if on cue.

The troll giggles. "I guess that's a yes." She grabs your hand. "Come on!"

Wondering what trolls actually eat, you allow her to lead you deeper into the valley.

Wherever you look there are rocks.

"Guys, I'm home!" she announces, her voice echoing. "Mama? Papa?"

Within seconds the rocks are no longer rocks and you're surrounded by dozens of friendly troll faces, blinking at you curiously.

They're so cute!

"What's this?" Bulda questions the little troll, giving you an invasive inspection. "You brought a friend home for dinner?"

The child nods. "This is Kristoff's friend...Uh, what'd you say your name was?"

Blushing from all this attention, you tell the trolls your name.

"You know our Kristoff, then?" asks Bulda, wide eyed with affection at the thought of her adoptive son. "Are he and Anna doing well?"

You nod. "They're fine. They're both very happy together."

She smiles. "And Anna's sister? How's she?"

Your heart aches. "Elsa is-She's, um-Elsa is keeping busy."

An elderly troll approaches you, wisdom radiating off him to a sage-like degree.

Grand Pabbie. Kristoff has told you all about him.

Feeling he deserves your utmost respect, you kneel.

He takes your hand in his, narrowing his eyes at you as if he can see into your very future.

"She needs you," he says, his tone grave.

Does he mean Elsa?

"Her powers mustn't fall into the wrong hands."

For some reason you think of Rafe.

"But what can I do?" you ask. "She doesn't even want me setting foot in her castle anymore."

Bulda, Cliff and the other trolls form a circle around you.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a queen?"

_Is it the regal way she walks?_

_Or the graceful way she talks?_

_Or the snowflake-making magic of her feet?_

_And even though her powers freeze, she always uses them to please._

_And you'll never meet a lady who's as sensitive and sweet!_

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper._

_So she's got a few flaws._

_Constantly living in fear._

_Her thing with the ice, dear._

_That's outside a few of nature's laws!_

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of..._

_You can fix that fixer upper with a little bit of love!_

"Um, as much as I'd like to stay and listen, I should really be-"

_Is it the way that you run scared?_

_Or that you're socially impaired?_

"Now, wait just a minute-"

_Or that you only like to tinkle in the woods?_

"I do not!"

_Are you holding back your fondness due to her icy gold blondness?_

_Or the way she cast you out into the cold, dark woods?_

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper._

_As a kid they made her wear gloves._

"Huh?"

_Her isolation is confirmation of her desperation for healing hugs._

_So she's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do..._

_The way to fix that fixer upper is to fix her up with you!_

Continuing to sing, the trolls pick you up.

You have no idea where they're taking you, but it feels like hours until they've set you back down.

Bulda has both your hands in hers.

_We aren't saying you can change her, 'cause people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed._

_But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best._

_True love brings out the best!_

You smile. You're thinking of Elsa.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper._

_That's what it's all about._

_Father!_

_Sister!_

_Brother!_

_We need each other to raise us up and round us out._

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove..._

_The only fixer-upper fixer is..._

_True,_

_True,_

_True,_

_True,_

_Love!_

And without warning the trolls are gone.

You're alone again.

You then notice a loaf of bread and a couple of apples in your satchel which weren't there before.

"Thanks, guys," you think aloud, hoping they might hear. "But where have you brought me?"

Snow is everywhere, glowing white, not a footprint to be seen.

You're up the North Mountain. How did the trolls even know this is where you were headed?

Shrugging, you proceed forwards. You trust them enough. They gave you food, after all.

Minutes later you stumble upon Elsa's former ice palace.

"Oh, wow."

No word in existence can describe its beauty. How could a single human mind conceive something so rich in detail?

Of course, that would be Elsa.

This is the reason for you coming here. You'd heard her speak of it and how sometimes she misses the solitude it offers.

Now that solitude is yours. You can use it to hide away from the world while you grieve.

Ascending the icy staircase, you admire its design.

You arrive at the double doors and push them open, stepping into the foyer where a frozen fountain stands at the centre.

"Hello?" You don't expect anybody would take up residence in such a place, but there's still a chance. "Any squatters?"

Nobody responds. It seems it remains abandoned since the assault led by Prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton's men.

Which makes you wonder, who repaired the staircase? From what Elsa told you there was a lot of damage.

The palace to you appears to be in perfect condition.

That's when an inhumanly loud roar echoes throughout the foyer.

So it's true. There really is a snow monster inhabiting the North Mountain!

You gulp.

Bounding down two sets of ice stairs to confront you, the 'monster' looks annoyed, as though you've disturbed him from the process of some monumentally important task.

His terrifying demeanour is then shattered by the dainty tiara perched atop his massive head.

"Go away!" he roars. "Castle mine!"

You stand your ground. This is Elsa's creation. He won't hurt you, right?

"I'm a friend of the queen's," you state, your voice cracking with nerves. "I mean you no harm. I only seek refuge." You kneel before him. "King...Marshmallow?"

The snowman nods, clearly enjoying the royal treatment. "You know Mama?" he gushes, clasping his giant hands together and grinning.

"I do," you say, smiling. "We're very close."

This may not be the case anymore, but you need somewhere to sleep and frostbite isn't exactly the most appealing of medical conditions.

"So, us friends?" Marshmallow asks.

You nod. "Friends."

Marshmallow 'squeals' with delight and scoops you up into his arms. "Friend!"

You think you just felt your spine click out of joint.

"Gentle, now, Your Majesty. Friend dying."


	12. Snowstorm

"Gerda, have you seen Anna by any chance?"

"Please, Queen Elsa," says the handmaid reprimandingly. "Keep still. Remember what happened the last time I caught you with the needle?"

Elsa shudders at the idea of being prodded again. "Yes, Gerda," she says. "I remember. I froze the dress. You don't need to remind me."

Gerda furrows her brow in concentration. "We had to wait hours for it to dry after you'd thawed it. Your fiance won't be pleased if his bride doesn't even have a gown to wear on her own wedding day."

The queen sighs. "I could always make one myself." Not that she wants to.

"Oh, no, no, Your Majesty. King Rafe has insisted on a traditional Arroganian pattern in the colours of his nation's flag. He wouldn't be pleased if we disobeyed a direct request."

"Request? I think you mean command, Gerda."

The handmaid notices the resentment in Elsa's tone, the aura of sadness swirling around and within her like a snowstorm.

"Ma'am, do excuse me for speaking out of place, but you seem unhappy."

Elsa looks at Gerda wearily. "Is it that obvious?"

She was fooling herself to believe she can conceal her feelings from the woman.

Even if Elsa had been isolated from everyone for most her life, Gerda has always remained an ever-present figure. It was she who assisted Elsa and Anna's mother in delivering them both, who informed each sister of their parents' tragic passing, who organised the young queen on the morning of her coronation.

Other than Anna and yourself, if anybody is capable of reading Elsa, it's Gerda.

She sets the needle aside and opens out her arms.

Grateful, Elsa throws herself into the woman's embrace as she begins to weep icy tears.

"Oh, you poor dear," says Gerda softly. "You really don't want to marry him, do you?"

Face buried in her handmaid's shoulder, the queen shakes her head. "I have to," she croaks. "For Arendelle. I have to protect my people, my friends."

"Protect them?" Gerda narrows her eyes. "Whatever do you mean, ma'am? I was under the impression you and King Rafe were marrying to strengthen your kingdoms."

Elsa realises she's already said too much. "W-We are," she stammers, dabbing her cheeks with a nearby handkerchief. "What I meant is I have to protect Arendelle from any nations who wish to attack us. There's only so much my magic can do. But by allying ourselves with Arrogania's forces, our safety will be guaranteed."

The handmaid isn't convinced that is why Elsa agreed to marry the king. "I see."

"Please, Gerda, don't repeat this to anyone. If Rafe knew I'd been-"

"Queen Elsa," says the woman, smiling reassuringly, "I would never."

Elsa manages to return a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Now, where's that sister of yours run off to?" Gerda thinks aloud. "We haven't even started adjusting her dress and we only have two days!"

"Two days?" repeats Elsa, processing the reminder. "That soon?"

She gazes out the dressing room window at the North Mountain in the distance and swallows. "I'm getting married in two days."


	13. Insignificant Peasant

**Hi!**

**Would just like to thank everyone again for all the support. You're the best.**

**;)**

**Also, thank you to hunterXIII on deviantART, who's credited the story for inspiring this photo.**

**Search on deviantART (with hyphens)...**

**Snow-Queen-Personal-Assassin**

**...and you'll find it (Assassins Creed fans will not be disappointed)****.**

**Hopefully this chapter satisfies!**

* * *

Waking up with Marshmallow's arms wrapped around you, you struggle to breathe.

The gargantuan snowman had fallen asleep last night while you were telling him stories about his 'mama'.

You remember thinking how adorable he looked, despite him snoring so loud you were worried the ice palace might collapse.

And that's when he grabbed you - unconsciously, of course - cuddling you like a teddy.

Either you then passed out due to lack of oxygen or were so exhausted from travelling you dozed off sometime during the night.

It still amazes you that snowmen even need sleep!

When you first saw Olaf napping on a chair in the library, you thought he was joking, waiting for you to approach so he could jump up and startle you.

But no, apparently Elsa's creations get tired just like every other living creature.

You sigh.

Elsa. She's everywhere. Literally.

Maybe retreating somewhere made entirely out of ice wasn't the best idea for getting over the Snow Queen. Then again, you weren't exactly in the greatest frame of mind when you decided to journey here.

It seems your broken-hearted subconscious is determined to be near her in any way possible.

Marshmallow's grip loosens up enough for you to wriggle out.

Escaping, you gasp for air and try to stretch out the crick in your neck.

If this is what having Marshmallow as a roommate entails, you aren't sure you'll be staying long.

Noticing the iridescent glow of sunlight through the palace walls, you stroll out onto the balcony.

The view is breathtaking. You can see all of Arendelle.

You wonder what Elsa is doing right now, if she's happy, whether she misses you in the slightest.

What are you saying? Of course she doesn't miss you. It was her who wanted you gone. She was probably only ever with you out of pity.

To no longer have to tolerate such an insignificant peasant for a consort, she must be-

A sudden reflection in the balcony railings distracts you - the flash of a blade raised at your back, poised to strike.

Your eyes widen with a mixture of terror and surprise as the wielder attempts to stab you.

But you're too quick. You narrowly avoid the blade with a dodge roll.

Your attacker doesn't give you time to regain your bearings. They're slashing at you without a hint of mercy.

Utilising what little combat training you've received, you trip them with a spinning kick to the lower legs and then run inside the palace, slamming the doors which lead out to the balcony behind you.

"Marshmallow!" you scream, frantically shaking the snowman's shoulder. "Wake up!"

The balcony doors shatter and in walks your attacker - a lithe hooded figure holding a knife.

"You won't wake him," a female voice purrs. "My spell has made certain of that."

You're trembling, fear and adrenaline coursing through your veins, the thought of that knife piercing your skin causing your stomach to turn.

"Wh-Who are you?" you demand in a failed effort to sound brave. "What do you want?"

She casts aside her cloak to reveal a familiar head of luscious brunette locks.

You're too shocked to even respond.

"I like your guts," says the young woman from Oaken's, smirking. "Show them to me."

She wants you to show her your guts?

"Wait. What?" You grimace, instinctively shielding your abdomen. "No way, you crazy witch!"

"Witch?" she exclaims, offended. "I am a sorceress!"

She launches the knife at your head and you duck.

"Ha! Missed!"

She cackles and shakes her head. She wasn't aiming at you.

Her magic has propelled the knife into the base of an ice pillar, destabilising it.

"Uh-oh."

Heart thrashing, you begin to move out the way, but the pillar is already falling towards you.

Everything goes black.


	14. Spellbound

When you regain consciousness, you discover you're completely immobile. "What-What's going on?"

You're aching everywhere. You should be dead.

Wondering where the ice pillar went, you remember the sorceress and realise you've been placed under an incapacitation spell.

"Ah, finally," she purrs, the sound of her shoes striking the ice with each step making your hair stand on end. "Just in time."

She's creeping you out. Just in time for what?

"I much prefer my meals alive."

Your eyes widen. Does she really mean what you think she means?

The sorceress bursts out laughing. "Your face," she says, unable to compose herself. "I'm messing with you, you idiot." She still looks exactly like Elsa, so to be insulted by her is surprisingly more hurtful than you'd expect. "I still plan on killing you, though. Don't doubt that for a second."

You gulp. "Is this because I ran out on you at the sauna a couple days ago?"

Her amusement vanishes. "Don't flatter yourself," she sneers. "If you believe I could ever be interested in someone like you, you're sorely mistaken."

Ouch. That was harsh.

She presses the blade of her knife to your cheek and smirks.

You're too drained to fight back. Both physically and emotionally.

You're not sure you could lay a finger on her, anyway. Not while she resembles Elsa.

Almost resigned to your impending doom, you clench your eyes shut. You can't bear this imposter distorting your memories of Elsa's face, especially if it's the last thing you'll ever see.

"King Rafe sends his regards, by the way."

Hearing this, you snap out of it and grit your teeth.

Rafe. What on Earth does that guy have to gain by ordering an assassin after you? You know he wanted Elsa, but-

Elsa! Is she okay? Is she safe? What if that psychopath has hurt her while you've been gone? How could you be so foolish as to have left her in his company?

Fuelled by your determination to protect her, you find the will to struggle, to fight for your life.

"Don't bother," says the sorceress, drawing blood from your cheek. "It's futile."

You don't care. Elsa could be in danger.

"Fine." She raises the blade over you. "Die writhing on the ground like an animal."

You can't give up. You won't. Elsa!

A roar tears through the ice palace, startling the sorceress into losing her grip on the knife.

It lands barely an inch from your face.

"Leave friend alone!"

Marshmallow is awake.

"But how?" utters the sorceress, dumbfounded. "My spell..."

"Magic no work on me!" he roars, charging towards her. "I born from Mama's magic!"

Wait. So Marshmallow was merely asleep this entire time?

You aren't certain whether to feel relieved or exasperated.

The snowman swipes at the sorceress, knocking her into a wall and dazing the woman.

Her incapacitation spell wears off as a result.

You're free!

You grab the knife and tackle her to the floor.

She stares up at you with Elsa's blue eyes and fakes a fearful expression. "Please," she says in a voice eerily similar to the original owner's.

You remind yourself it's just an illusion spell. You're about to plunge the knife into her heart...but you hesitate.

She takes advantage of this and blasts you with a concentrated form of sorcery.

The pain is excruciating as it strikes you, burning holes in your clothes and blistering your skin.

Marshmallow rushes over to defend you.

The sorceress is on her feet. She realises she won't win against him without the use of her spells.

"We'll meet again," she hisses, before dashing out to the balcony and over the railings.

You have no idea how anyone would survive jumping from such a height. But then, being a magical individual, the laws of gravity probably don't apply to her in the same way.

You're incensed knowing it was Rafe who sent her.

Thinking of Elsa, you force yourself to stand.

Marshmallow taps you on the shoulder to get your attention. "Friend," he says.

"Yeah?"

"Who nasty woman and why she look like Mama?"

You open your mouth to explain when you hear a knock at the main doors on the ice palace's ground level.

Marshmallow growls.

"Shh. Easy," you say. "Be calm."

You listen to the doors being pushed open, followed by footsteps, then Anna and Kristoff's voices calling your name.

"My friends!" you exclaim.

Marshmallow folds his arms. "Me thought I was your friend."

"Of course you are," you say, grinning. "But so are they. Come on!"

The two of you proceed downstairs.

"Anna! Kristoff!" You nearly slip as you run towards them. "How'd you know I was here?"

You embrace both of them as if you haven't seen either in years.

"Oaken," responds Kristoff, gulping as he notices Marshmallow and remembering their previous encounter. He then sees your injuries and damaged clothes. "What happened?"

You tell him and Anna about the sorceress, that Rafe ordered her to assassinate you.

Anna is being unusually quiet, her expression serious.

"Something wrong?" you ask her.

She nods. "It's Elsa."

Your chest tightens. You're not breathing.

"She's getting married to Rafe in two days."

You can hear your own heartbeat slamming in your ears. Time is moving slower. Why would Elsa-

"He's blackmailing her," Anna says, "threatening to kill people like me and you if she doesn't. You're the only one who can stop it."

Now it makes sense, why she ended it with you so suddenly, so cruelly.

You hate yourself for believing she could ever be capable of such heartless behaviour.

Outraged and determined, your eyes are fixed on the giant snowman at your side.

"Marshmallow," you say, "let's go save Mama."


	15. Master Plan

Journeying home, Sven and Marshmallow take turns in pulling Kristoff's sled, allowing each other breaks.

You and Anna are sat in the back while she treats your injuries, bandaging where the sorceress's blast has burnt you.

You thank her once she's finished.

"Get some sleep," she insists, wrapping a blanket around you. "You look exhausted."

"I don't think I can," you croak. "I'm worried about Elsa."

Anna takes a deep breath, her eyes anxious and glistening with tears. "Me, too," she admits, hugging you. "But as Princess of Arendelle I am ordering you to rest."

"But, Anna, I-"

"Try, anyway."

Driving, Kristoff smiles to himself and shakes his head.

You realise it's pointless to resist. "Yes, princess."

It doesn't take much effort for you to fall asleep. Within seconds of closing your eyes you've slipped into a semi-comatose state, your encounter with the sorceress having left you utterly spent.

By the time Anna rouses you, it's already been a full day and a half.

"We're almost there," she says.

You sit bolt upright and the blanket slides off your shoulders. You can see the castle and main town in the closing distance.

You're ready to stomp Rafe into the ground. Or at least have Marshmallow do so on your behalf.

Anna notices your reaction as she hands you a flask of glogg. "Now, I know I'm usually the one who needs to be told not to do anything impulsive in these situations, but if we see Rafe, we can't just outright accuse him of his crimes."

Your ingenious plan quashed, you slump back in your seat. For crying out loud!

"We don't want to start a war."

You sigh. She's right.

"So, what do we do?" you ask.

"Well, considering he tried to have you assassinated and everything, it'd probably be better if you stayed out his sight."

"Agreed," you say.

"Kristoff and I will sneak you into the castle. Remember, you're still banished."

You haven't forgotten.

"And then while you're alone with Elsa, convincing her not to go through with the marriage, telling her it'll all be okay and that we'll find a way to prove what a scoundrel Rafe is, Kristoff and I will keep watch."

You raise an eyebrow at her. "That's it? That's your master plan? The wedding is in one day!"

Anna sighs. "You have a better idea?"

You shake your head. "I guess not."

When you arrive outside the main town, Marshmallow - seeing as he would attract too much attention - disguises himself among some boulders for a snooze.

"Won't people be a little suspicious about a snow-covered rock in the middle of spring?" Kristoff asks.

You and Anna shrug in unison.

"Maybe," she responds, grabbing a few greying blankets from the sled and draping them over the snowman. "There you go, Marshmallow. Inconspicuous!"

You and Kristoff look at each other and chuckle at Anna's sloppy handiwork.

"Don't worry," the ice harvester says. "It'll be dark soon, anyway."

Sven proceeds to pull your group through the town.

The change shocks you.

Rows of buildings - mostly houses and shops - now have banners hanging from them which celebrate the upcoming marriage between King Rafe and Queen Elsa.

You can see from the advertising signs that shopkeepers have been capitalising on the event, selling cakes and dolls with Elsa and Rafe's faces on and such.

The Arendelle citizens are clearly ecstatic, most likely due to getting a day's holiday rather than the event itself. But nevertheless.

And the royal guards are out on patrol in greater numbers tonight, instructed by their captains to expect a rise in the amount of alcohol-fuelled incidents, which of course there will be.

You hide under Anna's cape as the sled passes over the bridge into the castle courtyard.

It feels like forever since you were home.

Wait. Home?

You nod to yourself. This castle is your home.

This castle is your home and you want Rafe out.

Giving you a spare hooded cloak, Anna is deliberating which entrance would be best to sneak you in through.

She then catches sight of something that chills her blood.

With a gasp, she pushes you headfirst into a barrel.

"Hey! What the-"

"Shh!"

"Princess Anna!" booms Rafe, marching towards her from across the courtyard. "Where have you been?"

Kristoff doesn't appreciate the king's tone and glares at him, standing at Anna's side with his arms folded.

Rafe smirks at him. "Evening, troll lover."

The ice harvester unfolds his arms and clenches his hands into fists. "Watch it, buddy."

The kings squares up to him. "Or what?"

Anna places a hand on Kristoff's chest, shaking her head, an apologetic expression etched onto her features.

Sighing, he let's it go.

"We were taking a break," the princess says to Rafe. "From all the activity. We were, uh, visiting Oaken's sauna."

Rafe raises an eyebrow. "Never heard of the place."

"You wouldn't," Kristoff spits. "You don't belong here."

The king scowls at the ice harvester, then relaxes into a smirk. "Which is precisely why Queen Elsa and I will be sailing back to Arrogania for our honeymoon."

At those words you begin struggling inside the barrel.

Anna kicks it with her heel, hinting at you to be quiet.

"Come, princess," says Rafe, holding out his arm in false chivalry. "I believe that old hag Gerda wishes to adjust your dress."

Anna wants to punch him almost as much as she wanted to punch Hans. Nobody talks about Gerda like that!

Kristoff quickly places a hand on her shoulder, reminding her of the situation.

Forcing a smile, she nods and loops her arm through Rafe's. "Oh, Your Majesty, please tell me again my duties as maid of honour. I do so enjoy listening to you speak. Your voice is so...so..."

"Captivating?" asks Rafe, inspecting his nails with a smug expression. "Smooth? Enchanting? Hypnotic?"

Still in the barrel, you roll your eyes.

"Enchanting," Anna says. "Yeah, that's the word I was looking for. Your voice is so enchanting."

As the king leads her away from the courtyard and into the castle, all you can hear is him obliviously prattling on and on about the wedding tomorrow and how fantastic everyone will think he is.

"I hate that guy," Kristoff grumbles to Sven.

He then remembers you being stuck upside down in the barrel and rushes over to check it.

You're gone.

Kristoff scans his surroundings, panicking. "Where are you?" he thinks aloud.

Unbeknown to him, you slipped away when Rafe started describing how many tiers the cake had. You couldn't take anymore.

You're currently sprinting around to the back of the castle, where the bedroom balconies overlook the fjords.

You're breathless once you've reached your destination. You had to sneak past at least a dozen guards. Plus, the castle is far from tiny.

You look up at the sky, pitch black and twinkling with starlight. Perfect for what you intend to do.

Your eyes trace across to the castle, towards the familiar balcony of a bedroom you spent many a night in while living there.

And there she is. Regal and elegant. Gaze fixed on the brightest stars. Unaware of just how beautiful and wonderful you truly think she is.

She can't see you, of course. But you wish she could.

Elsa.


	16. Lovesick

You want to call her name. You'd shout it if doing so wouldn't alert the guards.

Wielding the knife you took from the sorceress, as well as a pickaxe you 'borrowed' from Kristoff's sled, you begin to scale the building.

You don't care how dangerous or reckless this is. You need to see her.

The higher you get, the faster your heart beats. Whether out of fear of falling or because each step brings you closer to Elsa, you can't be certain. Maybe it's both.

What you do know without a doubt, though, is that you can't wait to again utter those two syllables which form her name.

You've missed hearing the gentle warmth of her voice, her laugh, her singing to herself when she thinks nobody is listening.

You long to feel the softness of her skin, the light tickle of her braid as she kisses you.

And her scent. Cool and intoxicating, like freshly fallen snow.

Excitement bubbles within you as you climb. You're a mere few feet away from placing your hand on the balcony railings.

You stop to glance up at Elsa.

She's the embodiment of poise, as usual. Yet unlike the smiling queen of your memories, her eyes are so despondent as she gazes out at the stars, that observing her expression fills your heart with anguish.

She must be lost deep in thought to have not even noticed the increasing sound of a knife and pickaxe digging into the castle wall.

"Psst, Elsa," you say, breaking her concentration and causing her to wonder if she's hearing things. "Down here."

The queen's eyes widen in alarm. She looks around and swallows. "Wh-Who's there?" she demands shakily, ice at her fingertips.

"It's me."

She recognises your voice. It couldn't be, could it?

Narrowing her eyes, she steps cautiously towards the edge of the balcony.

Without warning you pull yourself up, startling her, the movement too fast for her to discern your face in time.

A surprised yelp escapes Elsa's lips as she fires an ice blast, nearly hitting you.

You lose balance as a result and are dangling from the railings by one arm, seconds from falling to your death.

Elsa sees it's you and gasps. Never has she felt such a mixture of horror and elation.

Reacting quickly, she freezes the air beneath you, enabling you to stand.

"What were you thinking?" she exclaims, hand over her pounding heart. "I could've killed you!"

Staring up at her, you're powerless to wipe the lovesick grin off your face. Simply being in her presence is making you giddy. She could say anything to you and you wouldn't mind.

Elsa rolls her eyes in exasperation.

You reach for the railings, pulling yourself up again. "Please, don't shoot!" you joke, pretending to put up your hands in surrender.

Arms folded, she's frowning at you.

You smile in response. Even when she's annoyed she's absolutely, heart-achingly beautiful.

Elsa knows that look you're giving her. She realises what you're about to do and raises a finger in protest. "Don't just think you can-"

But she's too late. Your lips are already on hers.


	17. Unnatural Chill

Elsa doesn't pull away. Instead she leans into your kiss with the fervor of a woman who hasn't seen or heard from her beloved in what feels like a lifetime.

Did you really just axe your way up the castle so you could see her?

You're insane!

Elsa realises, though, that if it wasn't for your 'insanity', Anna would be dead. And so would she.

She's missed you so much. She can't believe you're here.

Wait.

You're here. In the castle. Where Rafe is.

He'll kill you if he finds out!

She doesn't want to stop kissing you. She knows if she does she'll never get to do it again.

Tomorrow she marries Rafe. Tomorrow she sails to Arrogania.

Tears freeze halfway down her cheeks as these thoughts pervade her mind. She has to separate herself from you in case her powers spiral out of control.

"What is it?" you ask, her lips no longer on yours. "Elsa?"

"You have to go," she says, backing away.

"Go? But I just got here."

"Please. I'm only trying to protect you."

You step towards her. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid."

Elsa retreats from the balcony into her bedroom.

You follow.

_Please don't shut me out again._

_Please don't slam the door._

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

_'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head out this castle together._

_You don't have to live in fear._

_'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here._

Elsa turns to look at you, appreciative of the effort you've gone to in order to reach her. She wishes she could accept your help. But she values your safety more than her own freedom.

She sighs.

_Leave me alone._

_My king awaits._

_Go while you can before it's much too late._

"Yeah, but, Elsa-"

"I know!"

_You mean well, but leave me be._

_Just let him have his way and marry me!_

Determined, you shake your head. Under no circumstances are you allowing that to happen.

Elsa withdraws even further to the other side of the room.

_So stay away and you'll be safe from me._

Safe? You're guessing she has no idea about the sorceress Rafe sent after you._  
_

_Actually, I'm not._

_What do you mean you're not?_

_I get the feeling you don't know._

_What do I not know?_

Hesitating, you take a deep breath.

_Your fiance has sunk to a new low._

"What?"

"He kind of tried to have me killed." You remove the cloak Anna gave you, revealing your torn clothes and bandaged injuries. "An assassin."

Elsa's face twists into an expression of shock and guilt. "An assassin?"

The temperature in the room begins to drop.

"It's okay," you insist. "We'll find proof. Everyone will know what he's done."

"No, you can't," she says, her tone desperate. "If he's humiliated, I dread to imagine how he'd react. He might attack Arendelle."

You give her a reassuring smile. "Of course he won't. He'd be a fool to. Our allies would stand by us. We'd be fine."

_'Cause for the first time in forever._

Elsa is filled with dread by the prospect of using her powers to hurt people. It's the last thing she wants.

Rafe wouldn't hesitate to start a war just to spite her. He wouldn't care if it meant sacrificing the lives of the entire Arroganian army to crush Arendelle.

There would be a bloodbath. And it would all be her fault.

_I'm such a fool!_

_I can't be free!_

_You don't have to be afraid._

_No escape from the beast tormenting me!_

_We can work this out together._

_These scars I can't reverse!_

_We'll disrupt the plan he's made._

_Please, my love, you'll only make it worse!_

_Don't panic._

_There's so much fear!_

_We'll make it right._

_You're not safe here!_

_We can face this thing together._

_No!_

_We can change this stormy weather._

_And everything will be-_

_I can't!_

There's a frantic knock at Elsa's bedroom door.

"Your Majesty!" It's Kai. "Queen Elsa, are you alright?"

Managing to compose herself, Elsa clears her throat. "I'm fine," she responds. "Thank you."

She and you notice how ice has crept up the walls, how the floors are blanketed in snow.

Kai must've felt an unnatural chill and decided to investigate.

"Can I get you anything, ma'am?"

"Tea. Please."

He doesn't sound at all suspicious. "Very well. Tea it is."

Elsa looks at you longingly. "You can't stay here," she says. "If Rafe-"

"Please, don't marry him," you beg. "Come with me. We can figure this out together."

"How? What power do you have to stop this wedding? To stop him?"

You're not sure. You only know one thing. "I'm not leaving without you, Elsa."

Fear is consuming her. Grief and loneliness surround her. If she could run away with you, she would.

But as queen, her duty to protect Arendelle must come first.

"Yes," says a tearful Elsa, summoning her magic, "you are."

* * *

**Okay, so hopefully the song wasn't too much.**

**What did you guys think?**

**Should I avoid/include songs in future chapters?**

**Or are you not bothered either way?**

**Let me know.**

**;)**


	18. Hide and Seek

You can't believe she threw you out. Literally!

Okay, maybe not literally. But still, freezing someone's body in a block of ice and then having them land on a cushion of snow is pretty cold!

At least she thawed you afterwards. Even if it was from the security of her balcony, where she knows you won't be able to reach her again.

She took your knife and pickaxe as a precaution.

"What am I going to do?" you think aloud, pacing at the bottom of the castle.

You're soaked and shivering as a result of Elsa's methods. Clearly she was trying to make a point. And made it was.

Rafe. This is his doing. If it wasn't for him none of this would be-

"Hey, you!" a royal guard shouts.

Fantastic.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!"

You run.

"I said halt!"

Within seconds multiple guards are on your heels, swords drawn and raised to strike.

It wouldn't matter if they recognised you as Queen Elsa's former personal guard. Being banished means they have orders to arrest you on sight should you ever return.

You need to find Anna. Or Kristoff. Or even Sven.

Somebody.

You head in the direction of the courtyard, where you last saw the ice harvester and his reindeer.

For a minute you manage to lose the guards.

"Over here!" a familiar voice calls from the shadows. "Come on! This way!"

It's Olaf.

You're smiling with relief as you sprint towards the snowman's voice.

"Oh, Olaf, thank-"

But then you freeze in your tracks, petrified.

Stood before you is the sorceress, dark hair falling over half her face as she smirks at your fearful expression.

Again she's adopted Elsa's form, either to taunt you or because she knows it's your greatest weakness.

"Why, hello there, stranger," she purrs, her voice manipulation spell wearing off.

You gulp in response. If only Marshmallow was here.

Should you even attempt running? She wouldn't hesitate to blast you with that sorcery of hers if you did. That's for certain.

Could your body really withstand another attack like that?

You doubt it.

The sorceress cackles.

"What's so funny?" you snarl.

"Oh, nothing," she sniggers. "Just your situation. I find it to be rather humorous if I'm honest."

"Doesn't surprise me. You are a little on the twisted side."

"Oh, I am, am I? Perhaps I should show you just how 'twisted' I can be."

You don't like the sound of where this is leading.

"Tell you what. You and I are going to play a game. I'll even give you a head-start to make it more fair."

Fair? You don't see how that's possible when she has magical powers and you don't.

"Unless you'd prefer I kill you now."

You shake your head vigorously.

"That's what I thought," she says, clearing her throat. "The rules are simple. You hide while I seek."

You nod in compliance. What choice do you have?

The sorceress can't stop smirking. She's getting off on you being at her mercy. "Guess I'd better start counting."

You brace yourself.

"Sixty."

Move. Get out the courtyard.

"Fifty."

Stay out of sight. Race across the bridge.

"Forty."

Proceed through the main town. Find Marshmallow.

"Thirty."

No time. Hide somewhere.

"Twenty."

Don't utter a sound. Wait.

"Ten."

This is it. Goodbye, Elsa.

"Zero."

Ready or not. Here she comes.

The sorceress can practically smell your fear as her tracking spell leads her into the main town.

"Come out, come out, wherever your are."

The streets are vacant. It has to be the early hours of the morning by now.

"My, you're quite good at this. Most my playthings usually don't last so long."

This woman is nuts. Does she seriously believe you're playing a game?

You're so tired. How're you going to survive this? And why is it whenever you're attacked you find yourself without a weapon?

A blast of dark magic forces you out your hiding place.

"Found you!" the sorceress cheers. "This is so much fun!"

Bolting for your life, you head towards the cliffs, away from the main town so as not to endanger the innocent people asleep in their homes.

The sorceress makes pursuing you seem effortless. Maybe for her it is.

You trip on the way up and one of her blasts catches your leg, causing you to limp.

"Got you," she purrs.

Terrified and in pain, you can't go any further.

She's trapped you near the edge of a cliff.

"I've been looking forward to this."

"No," you breathe, backing away. If you die, Elsa marries Rafe. He'll take her back to his kingdom and she'll be miserable forever.

The sorceress notices how close you are to stepping off the cliff edge. She wants to see you fall, to push you with her own two hands. Hitting you with a simple blast wouldn't be as satisfying.

"Game over!"

As she advances on you, you react out of instinct, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her down with you.

She loses her footing and slips, but manages to grasp onto you.

"Let go!" you yell, attempting to shrug her off. "It's not as if you'll die!" You're referring to when you saw her jump from the balcony of Elsa's ice palace.

"Not the same!" she yells back. "I'll melt!"

Of course. The water.

Serves her right.

"Help me," she says in Elsa's voice.

Help her? She tried to kill you twice! Why should you care what happens to her?

"Please."

That voice. How can you bring yourself to ignore it?

You know this isn't Elsa, that the real Elsa is in the castle, up in her bedroom.

This woman is not her!

She's losing her grip and starting to panic. "Please!"

"I can't!" you scream.

You genuinely can't. You're not strong enough to lift both body weights simultaneously.

"But I'm too beautiful to die!"

You'd raise an eyebrow at her if you weren't in such a predicament.

The sorceress can't hold on any longer.

All you can hear is her screaming as she plummets into the water below, followed by a sizzle.


	19. Murderer

She's dead.

Her scream. It was Elsa's scream. Not her real scream, but...

You'll never forget that sound. You never want to hear it again.

"Elsa," you grunt, pulling yourself up from the cliff edge.

When you manage to reach the safety of solid ground, you simply can't go on anymore and collapse with exhaustion.

"The intruder is down!" exclaims a royal guard, running towards you.

Could tonight get much worse?

Your ribs are then greeted by a man's leather boot.

Spoke too soon.

"King Rafe! Is that really necessary, sir?" the guard asks.

Glaring, Rafe grabs the guard by the collar. "Do not question me, captain," he growls. "Or have you forgotten who it is you're speaking to?"

"N-No, sir. Please, accept my humblest apologies."

The king smirks, releasing the guard. "That's more like it. Now leave us be. I'm going to deal with this peasant myself."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty."

"Oh, and, captain."

"Sir?"

"Don't let news of this reach Queen Elsa. I don't wish to unsettle her the night before our wedding. It'll be our little secret. Understand?"

Shuddering, the guard nods, departing from the cliffs before Rafe begins to 'deal with' you and not daring to look back.

"You won't get away with this," you croak. "Elsa, will-"

"What was that?" Rafe marches over to you and gives your ribs another kick. "Come on!" he shouts. "On your feet!"

Curled up in a foetal position, all you can do is groan in pain. You haven't got the energy to defend yourself.

He notices your injured leg - from where the sorceress blasted you - and presses the burn with his boot.

You scream and beg for him to stop.

Rafe laughs. "She doesn't care about you, you know. Why do you think she keeps pushing you away? It's me she really wants. She won't admit it, but she does."

"That-That's not true," you gasp. "You're a lying, manipulative bully. Elsa would never marry someone like you if she had a choice."

"Shut your mouth!"

Another kick to the ribs. And another. And another.

He's going to kill you.

But you're not ready to die. You have to protect Elsa. You've got to save her from spending the rest of her life with this maniac!

"How pathetic," he spits, picking you up by the scruff of your neck. "It makes me sick to imagine her with such a waste of flesh and bone."

He drags you towards the cliff edge and dangles you over it, above the lapping waves and protruding rocks which threaten to drown and impale you.

Your limp body has taken too much of a beating to resist. You can't...

Sorry, Elsa.

"Any last words, peasant?"

If these are your final moments, you won't go out begging. You won't give him the satisfaction of breaking you.

"Scr-Screw-"

Rafe knocks you out with a headbutt before you can finish. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" He loosens his grip on you.

"Rafe, no!"

"Don't do it!"

Anna and Kristoff. They're rushing to the scene.

Rafe had left Anna with Gerda when he heard there was an intruder on the castle grounds.

Anna realised it must've been you and went to find Kristoff.

They've been looking everywhere for you.

It's only because they spotted the Captain of the Royal Guard leaving the cliffs that they thought to search here.

"Please!"

Rafe and Anna lock eyes with each other.

"Sorry, princess," he says, his hand slipping from around your neck. "But Elsa is mine."

He lets go.

Horrified, Kristoff and Anna can do nothing but watch as your unconscious form plunges to a watery grave.

Gone.

Anna is hysterical, throwing herself at Rafe and pounding him with her fists.

"Murderer!" she screams. "How could you?"

Unfazed by the suffering he's caused, the king shoves her away.

Kristoff catches her. He's shaking with rage, close to snapping. Killing this guy to avenge you might just be worth starting a war.

"Why?" breaths Anna, crying. "Why would you do this to Elsa? What did our friend ever do to you?"

Smirking, Rafe turns to walk away. He'll sleep soundly tonight knowing you can't take his queen.

"Just be ready for the wedding," he tells the princess. "Or else."

Anna and Kristoff exchange looks of grief and despair.

How're they going to break this to Elsa?

Barely uttering a word, together they return to the castle.

They proceed to the queen's bedroom.

Better she hears it from them than Rafe.

Trembling with the pressure of having to deliver such terrible news, Anna hesitantly knocks at her sister's door. "El-Elsa?"

No answer.

She says it's about you, that it's urgent.

The door opens a crack.

"What do you mean?" asks Elsa, apprehensive when she sees Kristoff and Anna's faces. "What's happened?"

Anna only manages to explain half the story before bursting into tears. The trauma of witnessing you fall to your death is too painful.

Not yet aware of the reason for her sister being in such a state, Elsa accidentally freezes solid her door. She's beginning to regret throwing you out as she wonders if you're okay.

Kristoff finishes the story from where Anna left off.

"I-I'm so sorry, Elsa," he says, on the verge of tears. "We tried. We really did. But Rafe-"

Distraught beyond consolation, the queen sinks to the floor, weeping.

Anna is by her side immediately, attempting to provide even the slightest amount of comfort.

"Please, Anna," Elsa whimpers. "I need to be alone. My powers."

Anna shakes her head. She refuses to leave her sister to endure this by herself.

Intervening, Kristoff leads Anna away for her own sake and to give Elsa some privacy.

Once the two of them are out the room, Elsa can truly allow herself to cry, freezing everything contained inside the surrounding four walls.

She can't believe what Rafe has done.

You can't be gone.

She loves you.

_Sadness swirls within me like the snow._

_I've frozen out the one true love I'll ever know._

_There's no way I can win._

_But I wish, I had been honest with you long ago._

_Life's too short._

_To be such a weak-minded fool._

_So helpless that I couldn't see._

_Life's too short to be so fearful and naive._

_That I thought he would let you be._

_I wish I saw things clearly._

_I guess I'm just not the sort._

_Now all I know is life's too short._


	20. Ice Crazy

It's snowing the morning of Rafe and Elsa's wedding. Spring is unrecognisable.

The people of Arendelle aren't sure whether to celebrate their monarch's big day or prepare to be plunged into a second eternal winter.

She's managed to keep her powers relatively under control, considering the circumstances.

Repressing her memories of you is the only way. Dwelling on them causes too much distress.

Scanning her reflection, Elsa stifles a sob.

"You look beautiful, ma'am," says Gerda, neatening the hem of the queen's wedding gown. "You always do."

Elsa turns from the mirror in disgust at the Arroganian design and creates a veil of ice.

Rafe will be furious at her for wearing something so contrasting with his flag's colours.

Good.

"Your Majesty, I don't think you should be going out your way to provoke him. He scares me, ma'am."

Unconcerned for herself, Elsa gives a small shrug. All she cares about now is protecting Anna and the kingdom.

Rafe has proven how far he's willing to go to make her his bride, that no one is safe.

The best thing Elsa can do is simply comply.

A little rebellious behaviour shouldn't hurt, though.

She thanks the handmaid for all her help, for the exemplary service she's provided these past twenty-one years.

Gerda responds by throwing her arms around the queen and sobbing. "For-Forgive me, ma'am," she sputters. "It's just I'll miss you terribly."

Elsa gratefully returns the embrace. Only her sister hugs her like this. "I'll miss you, too, Gerda."

"I'll miss you more, Queen Elsa."

The dressing room doors burst open and in runs Anna, hair disarrayed and in her undergarments.

"What about me?" she cries, rushing towards her sister with flushed cheeks and an undignified expression.

Gerda moves aside quickly.

Elsa puts up her hands as if she's expecting to be attacked. "Anna, wait! Please, don't-"

The princess pounces on the queen and they fall into a pile of cushions.

"Don't go!" begs Anna, bawling uncontrollably. "Don't marry him!"

Elsa clamps an icy hand over her sister's mouth. "Shh! Anna, have you lost your mind? If Rafe hears you talking like this he'll-"

Anna shakes off Elsa's hand and stares at her with tearful, angry blue eyes. "He'll what - throw me off a cliff?"

Elsa momentarily loses control and freezes the cushions, pushing Anna off in time to avoid hurting her.

Anna lands on her behind and gazes up at Elsa.

The queen weeps into her hands as she fights to reign in her magic.

The princess swallows. "Elsa, I'm-I'm sorry."

"Come, ma'am," says Gerda, leading Anna away. "Let's get you dressed."

Meanwhile, down by the shore, two children are having a pretend sword fight.

"En garde," says the girl, brandishing a stick she found in the sand.

"Die!" replies the boy, swinging at her with his own.

They battle it out for a few minutes, chasing each other along the snow-covered beach...

Until they discover something unusual.

"Hey, what's that?" asks the girl, gesturing towards a washed-up figure not too far away.

"No fair!" the boy exclaims. "Quit trying to distract me!"

"I'm serious!"

He stops swinging at her and looks to where she's pointing. "Whoa! Think it's a shark?"

She elbows him in the ribs. "Don't be stupid. It's a person!"

"Cool! A dead body!"

She rolls her eyes. "You're so weird."

Driven by curiosity, they approach the unmoving figure together.

It's you.

The children argue over whether you're alive or not.

"We should get a grown up," the girl says.

"In a minute," says the boy, poking your head with his stick.

"Stop that!" the girl tells him. "Have some respect for the dead."

A moan escapes your lips.

They gasp.

The boy drops his stick and hides behind the girl.

Freezing and aching everywhere, you prise open your eyes, coughing up sand.

The girl smacks you on the back to help clear your airways. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Once you can breathe, you nod. "Th-Thanks," you manage to utter.

"No problem."

You scan your surroundings, your heart sinking at the sight of snow.

"Elsa," you think aloud, your voice hoarse. "The wedding."

The children glance at each other.

"Yeah," the boy says. "The queen went all ice crazy again."

"I-I've got to stop it. I-" You wince as you take a step forwards on your injured leg.

The girl and boy go to each of your sides, allowing you to lean on them.

"You shouldn't try to walk," the girl says. "You're hurt bad."

"Doesn't matter," you say, shaking your head.

So far, you've almost drowned, been bitten, crushed, burnt and thrown from a deadly height. You aren't afraid of anything.

"I have to get to the chapel."

Later, outside the very chapel you mentioned, people have flocked from all over Arendelle purely to catch a glimpse of Queen Elsa on her wedding day.

First to arrive are Anna and Kristoff.

The ice harvester tugs at his uncomfortably tight collar as he and his girlfriend exit their carriage.

The princess nearly trips on her dress, but is caught and steadied by her boyfriend just in time.

Smiling for show, they proceed through the waving, cheering crowds and enter the chapel where Elsa and Rafe are to be wed.

"Can't wait for this thing to be over," Kristoff grumbles to Anna. "No more Rafe."

"Yeah," she responds glumly. "No more Elsa either."

He hadn't thought of that. "Sorry, Anna."

She sighs, squeezing his hand. "Don't be. It's Rafe who should be sorry."

"Agreed," says a familiar voice, which doesn't belong to either of them.

"Wait," says Anna, recognising it. "What?"

That voice is yours.

Disguised as a choir singer, you're limping towards them, the boy and girl from the beach assisting you.

Kristoff and Anna beam with joyous relief as they embrace you simultaneously.

"You look awful," Kristoff remarks.

"Wow. Thanks a lot."

"We thought you were dead," Anna sobs into your shoulder.

"So did I," you say, giving her back a soothing rub. "But I'm not. I'm here now."

The children are wide eyed with awe at being so close up to Princess Anna.

"She's so pretty," the girl whispers to the boy excitedly.

"Sure is," he says, blushing. "Too bad she's already taken."

"Guys," you say to both of them. "These are my friends - Anna and Kristoff."

The boy is so nervous he can't even make eye contact.

The girl clasps her hands together and smiles. "You mean you're friends with the princess?"

Reinvigorated by the knowledge of your survival and hopeful she can still save her sister, Anna crouches down to be at the children's level.

"Hi," she says in a friendly tone. "You two are my heroes. You know that?"

The girl can't believe she's having an actual, real live conversation with a member of the royal family. "We are?"

Silent, the boy continues to stare at the chapel floor, his hands behind his back in a formal stance.

Anna nods. "You are." She also has an idea. "But how would you like to help Queen Elsa? She's in danger, you see. And we could use a couple of brave kids such as yourselves."

Grinning at being called 'brave' and 'heroes', the girl and boy nod in unison.

"We're in!"

Hours have passed and everybody is in place.

Rafe is stood at the altar, dashing as expected. His best man - a general in the Arroganian army - beside him.

As maid of honour, Anna walks down the aisle alone.

Kristoff is sat in the pews, glaring at the king the entire time. He can't deny himself a few glances at his stunning girlfriend, though.

The ring bearer and flower girl - Rafe's niece and nephew - follow next.

And then the conductor signals the choir to start the bride's entrance song.

Olaf holding her hand as he'll be the one to 'give her away', Elsa swallows as she scans the many faces watching her.

Cold feet would be an understatement. Her feet have been ice from the moment Rafe proposed.

But it's too late now.

_Don't let them in._

_Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal._

_Don't feel._

_Put on a show._

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

Numb, Elsa proceeds down the aisle.

_But it's only for today._

You're in the choir singing.

_I've only got today!_

She's unaware of your presence.

_It's agony to wait._

You don't dare avert your gaze.

_So let me get this straight!_

She and Olaf are at the altar.

_Today I sail away to meet my fate!_

_Her fate!_

_For the first time in forever._

_Don't let them in._

_Don't let them see._

_I'm doing what I need to do!_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_A chance to change my lonely world._

_Conceal._

_A chance to save my love!_

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know._

_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever..._

_For the first time in forever..._

_Nothing's in my way!_

The choir finishes the song and the bishop commences with the ceremony.

You wait in your pew for the signal from Anna.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Rafe snarls in Elsa's ear. "That 'ice veil' is ridiculous. You resemble a widow more than a bride."

She ignores him, smiling to herself. This is how she'd hoped he would react.

Anna sneezes. Loudly.

That's the signal!

Kristoff stands up. "Oh, my heart!" he yells, clutching his chest. "I cannot bear to watch any longer. Queen Elsa, my love, please do not marry this man! Let us board my sled and elope as we planned."

Confused, the whole chapel is staring at him.

Elsa's eyes widen. What does Kristoff think he's doing?

"Elope?" Rafe shouts. "What's the meaning of this?"

"My dear Rafe!" Anna exclaims. "They have betrayed us! Humiliated us!" She throws her arm over her face dramatically. "Woe is me!"

"What?" Elsa shakes her head, mortified. "No, Anna, I swear, Kristoff and I have never-"

A crazed look in his eyes, Rafe's hands are on Elsa's shoulders. "Tell me it's not true!"

"R-Rafe, I-You're hurting me!"

His grip tightens. "Tell me!"

"I said that hurts!" she protests, freezing his palms. "Let go!"

He yelps in pain and recoils. "Why you-How dare you!" He whacks her across the face, the impact sending her to the ground.

Multiple dignitaries attending the wedding rise from their seats, disgusted by this act.

"Elsa!" You're down there quicker than a snow leopard. "Elsa!"

The plan was to trick Rafe into thinking Elsa had been unfaithful, for him to show his true colours to the visiting nations' dignitaries by shouting at and threatening her.

He wasn't supposed to turn violent. No harm was meant to come to Elsa.

When the shaken queen sees your face, she believes she's hallucinating.

"Elsa, it's me," you say. "I'm alive. I'm here to rescue you."

Still unconvinced, she reaches out to touch your cheek, narrowing her eyes as she discerns your features.

"Elsa?"

She smiles. "It is you!"

You smile back.

She kisses you, terrified of waking up to discover she's only dreaming.

Shocked that you survived, Rafe is realising the severity of his mistake. "What have I done?" he thinks aloud as he notices the dignitaries whispering about him and shaking their heads.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf all glare at him.

"No," he mutters, burying his face in his hands. "No."

You and Elsa join your friends.

"It's over, Rafe," you say.

Elsa nods in agreement. "Leave," she orders him, understandably bitter. "Get out my kingdom and never return."

The king is silent as his best man/army general attempts to lead him away.

He gets an idea.

Unable to cope with the shame, Rafe grabs the hilt of the general's sword and unsheathes it, charging towards Elsa.

If he can't have her, no one will.


	21. White

You know his depraved, ruthless mind so well, it's almost as if you can read his thoughts.

The moment he snatched the general's sword, you were certain of one thing.

He's going after Elsa!

For you, a world without the Snow Queen wouldn't be worth living in. You'd rather die.

In the few seconds it takes for her to realise what Rafe is about to do, it's too late. He's already too close.

"Elsa!"

The gleaming sword is thrust at her chest with the intention of piercing her heart.

But the blade doesn't touch her heart.

It pierces yours.

Managing to push her out of harm's way, you place yourself there instead.

Rafe laughs hysterically when he sees it's you on the end of the sword and not the queen.

With a twist of the hilt, he yanks the blade out from your chest and kicks you aside, continuing to laugh.

Elsa is frozen.

Olaf gasps and bounces over to you, his innocence practically shattered. He wants to help you, but isn't sure how.

Anna acts quickly and begins to distract Rafe, while Kristoff takes the opportunity to perform a jaw-breaking uppercut on him, rendering the king unconscious.

They take the sword in case he wakes up and tries something else.

Guards from both Arendelle and Arrogania break out into a full-on brawl.

The wedding guests evacuate the chapel.

Still in shock, Elsa's brain is struggling to process what just happened, whether she's imagining the scene before her.

You've been stabbed.

You - the person she loves - have sacrificed yourself to save her and are now bleeding to death.

This is all her fault.

Unperturbed by the fighting guards which surround her, she staggers towards you, eyes wide with tears and quivering lips incapable of even uttering your name.

She drops to her knees beside you, desperately attempting to seal your gaping wound with her magic.

It's useless.

There's too much damage. Your blood is hot against her ice, melting it before it can start to heal.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf can only watch on powerlessly, keeping an eye out for any Arroganians who decide to attack.

"El-Elsa." You use your remaining strength to rest a hand on her cheek. "I-I-"

She's so warm and you're so cold. And growing colder.

"Shh." She holds your hand against her face, savouring its touch. "I know," she whispers. "I love you, too."

You manage a weak smile as the light slowly fades from your eyes, finished by your dying breath.

You're gone.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Elsa clenches shut her eyes.

She weeps into your shoulder, emotionally broken, the pain tantamount to the loss of her parents, to when she thought she lost her sister.

Also crying, Anna and Olaf embrace the queen while she continues to mourn you.

Kristoff is shedding tears, as well. But as the largest, strongest member of the group he takes it upon himself to maintain a defensive position against the guards.

The Arroganians are winning.

Not enough Arendelle guards have been stationed at the chapel. Rafe made certain of that in case a situation such as this arose.

Elsa's powers would really come in handy right about now. But she's suspended in grief, unable to so much as conjure up a snowflake, let alone battle a small army.

It seems hopeless until...

Marshmallow smashes into the chapel!

"Nobody hurts Mama!"

The girl and boy from the beach are riding on each of his shoulders.

"Yeah, eat our snow, punks!" the boy cheers.

"Onwards, Marshmallow!" the girl instructs the snowman.

To help him, the children are throwing pebbles they've collected from down by the shore.

It's a competition to see who can hit the most Arroganians, headshots being a hundred points each.

Within seconds of Marshmallow's appearance, the invading nation's guards are already beginning to retreat.

The Arendelle guards proceed to chase them out the kingdom.

Once it's safe, the snowman sets the boy and girl onto the ground, patting them on their heads. "Little friends," he coos.

They smile up at him, then hear something that wipes the happy expressions from their faces immediately.

Crying.

By the altar of the chapel, Princess Anna and another, smaller magic snowman are hugging Queen Elsa.

A person is lying on the floor, motionless.

The children realise you're nowhere to be seen, that the princess's boyfriend is giving them the sorriest of looks.

"Oh, no," the girl thinks aloud.

The boy swallows. "Is our friend from the beach..."

The girl nods.

The boy cries.

They both do.

Unsure of what's going on, Marshmallow slowly approaches the altar, dreading what he'll find.

He roars at the sight of his mama weeping over your bloody corpse and bursts into hysterical tears.

The children run into his arms and sob against his snowy body.

Kristoff pats him on the back sympathetically, but is then swept up into an embrace with the boy and girl.

He doesn't complain. He could use a hug.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Marshmallow and the two children grieve for you together.

The sound of a single pair of boots then grabs everyone's attention.

Left behind by his own guards, Rafe has regained consciousness and is attempting to sneak away.

Marshmallow seizes him, cracking his ribs with the force of his grasp.

The king screams in pain and begs for mercy.

No one says anything. Instead they await the queen's decision.

Indifferent to his suffering, Elsa kisses your lips for the final time and closes your eyes, rising to confront your killer.

She scowls at him, hands glowing blue with magic. "Give me one reason," she breathes, her voice hoarse from crying. "Give me one reason to let you live. One reason why I shouldn't freeze your heart this second."

"B-B-Because!" Rafe stammers. "You're Queen Elsa of Arendelle! So kind and gentle and loving to all. You would never abuse your powers by intentionally harming someone. You're better than that."

Elsa shakes her head. "Not anymore. You saw to that yourself." She gives a dark, almost-amused smile. "How ironic to be the instrument of your own demise."

As much as it pains her friends to see this side of her, if executing Rafe brings Elsa closure, then who are they to try and deny her that?

"Please, my queen! Don't use your magic to take life when you're more than powerful enough to give it!"

Elsa is stunned by the wisdom of Rafe's words. "Give life?" In her grief it hadn't occurred to her. She glances between Olaf and Marshmallow, a hopeful smile growing on her face. "I can give life!"

"Elsa?" Anna looks concerned, uncertain as to whether she should still be in tears or smiling, as well. "What're you-"

Kristoff realises what Elsa is up to and whispers his theory to Anna.

"Oh," she says, surprised. "Is that possible?"

He shrugs. "Don't get your hopes up."

Elsa races over to your body and kneels beside you. "There might still be time," she mutters to herself, resting a hand on the wound in your chest. "Please, let there be."

She leans down to plant her lips on yours.

The two children watch alongside the others in confusion.

"Gross!" the boy exclaims.

The girl elbows him. "Don't be rude. I think it's romantic."

"You would," he says under his breath.

Elsa's magic swirls around you, enveloping you, radiating you, repairing you, changing you.

Anna and Kristoff squeeze each other's hands in anticipation.

Is it working?

For a minute nothing happens.

But then your heart restarts, beating strong and pumping icy blood throughout your veins.

Elsa feels you kissing her back and breaks into a tearful smile.

Your eyelids flutter open and you smile back at her exhaustedly. "Hey."

She can't help but shake her head in amusement. "Hey."

A cheer is shared by all your friends.

You then notice Rafe in one of Marshmallow's hands and set your joy aside to glare at him.

Elsa places a comforting hand on your shoulder as a couple of royal guards come to arrest the king.

Waving him goodbye, the girl and boy stick out their tongues.

"Stupid kids," he grumbles, being taken away.

Bouncing towards you, Olaf has a curious expression on his face. "So, what's up with your hair?"

Your raise an eyebrow and touch your head. "My hair?"

Elsa shoots the snowman a displeased look. "Thanks, Olaf."

The sarcasm goes straight over his head. "Aw, don't mention it!"

Smiling, she rolls her eyes. "I was hoping to be a little more gentle when I told you, but..."

Elsa creates a small, oval mirror out of ice.

Receiving it from her, you gulp, wondering what you're about to see.

You peek at your reflection.

Elsa grimaces slightly.

"It-It's white!" you exclaim, taken aback.

"Do you hate it?" she asks.

"Hate it?" You can sense her nervousness. "How could I? It was you who gave it to me. I love it!"

Relaxing, she reaches for your head and brushes a hand through your new locks. "Me, too."

"Is this because of the ice in my heart, then?" you ask.

She nods.

"Will there be any other changes I should keep an eye out for?"

"I can't say," Elsa admits. "You're the first person I've ever revived."

You hold her hand. "Then it'll be a new adventure."

She smiles. "I like the sound of that."

"Yay!" booms Marshmallow, scooping you both up. "Adventures!"

His enthusiasm causes you and Elsa to chuckle.

"Hey, guys," Kristoff says. "We've got something to ask you."

Anna flashes a grin. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

You and Elsa look at Anna and Kristoff, then at each other.

"We do!"

* * *

**All I'm going to say is...**

**NOT THE END!**

**I'm afraid updates won't be as frequent anymore, as this annoying thing called 'life' is going to be getting in the way.**

**Nevertheless, although this particular story arc is over, more adventures await you and Elsa.**

**Your wedding, for instance.**

**;)**

**And perhaps some unrelated oneshots set in alternate universes (still in Elsa x Reader format, of course).**

**Also, if there are any particular scenarios in which you'd like to see the reader and Elsa in, PM me or leave a review. Whatever you prefer.**

**I might use the ideas in later chapters or for oneshots.**

**Let me know!**


	22. Happy Birthday

Almost an entire year has passed since you and your friends defeated the Arroganians.

Arendelle is at peace once again.

A few months ago Rafe was sent back to his own nation to be tried for his crimes.

Apparently, while the king was away, Arrogania had a revolution and dethroned him, forming a new, more progressive government.

This pleases you immensely, though not as much as recent news concerning Anna and Kristoff.

The couple - now married - are expecting their first child together.

You can only imagine what loving parents they'll make, what a brilliant aunt Elsa will be.

The queen is a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

Excited for the arrival of her niece or nephew, of course. Apprehensive about the actual birth.

When Elsa and Anna's own aunt the Queen of Corona - their mother's sister - went into labour with their cousin, she almost died from complications and only survived because of a magical healing flower.

Gerda insists the former Queen of Arendelle had a particularly healthy pregnancy with Elsa, to the point of feeling warm even during winter - the season in which the current queen was born. She also kept getting these intense chocolate cravings.

Her pregnancy with the princess, however - although just as healthy - resulted in her acquiring a boundless amount of energy. She couldn't sit still for even a few minutes! Or stop eating chocolate!

Three-year-old Elsa had relished in this energetic version of her mother while it lasted. The queen was usually so regal and poised. Someone her eldest daughter truly admired.

Despite this reassuring information, Elsa still worries for Anna's health.

The baby is merely days away from its due date.

"Oh, Elsa, everything will be fine," you say, running your fingers through her blonde hair as the two of you cuddle in bed. "Anna is doing great. She's eating right, getting plenty of rest. She'll have the best doctor in all the kingdom there for the delivery, including Gerda as a midwife. You couldn't ask for better."

Appreciating your attempt to comfort her, the queen manages a smile and kisses your lips. "I don't deserve you," she says.

You beg to differ. In your mind nobody on this planet could ever be lovelier or kinder or more 'beautifuller' than her, especially considering how amazing she's been since the whole of Arendelle learned you and their queen are together.

Initially there was uproar. People had expected Elsa to marry another royal or at least a wealthy lord.

They wanted lower taxes!

You couldn't really blame them. Hailing from a commoner background yourself, you understand how difficult it can be to provide food and shelter for one person, let alone a family. Hence why you left your previous home in the first place.

Within days the Royal Council had called a meeting to dissuade Elsa from continuing the relationship.

Unsurprisingly, she was outraged. How dare anyone try to dictate how she - a grown woman, their ruler - lives her life. Her life that you saved, sacrificing yourself at the tip of a sword.

Elsa still has nightmares of that day. Just when she was beginning to forgive herself for Anna's near death, the guilt of yours is heaped on top, your white hair being a constant reminder.

At least now she doesn't have to worry so much about hurting you with her magic when she's emotional.

The cold no longer bothers you as a result of the ice in your heart, filling the hole made by Rafe's sword and supporting the organ in pumping blood around your body.

You have to admit you were slightly disappointed to have not received any cool ice-blasting powers.

But it doesn't matter. What matters to you is that Elsa is safe and happy.

She is, after all, the reason you live and breathe. Without her your heart would cease to beat. Literally and figuratively.

And tonight at the ball, you plan on showing her just how much she means to you. Because today is a special day. A day to be celebrated.

Today, the queen is turning twenty-two.

You kiss her forehead. "Happy birthday, Elsa."

* * *

**By the way, guys, got another 'Elsa x Reader' story called ****'Disney's Frozen: Arendelle High'.**

**Happy reading!**

**:)**


	23. Surprise

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?"

Scanning the queen up and down, your pulse quickens and suddenly you're feeling very warm.

"Whoa, Elsa," you say, blushing. "You look different. It's a good different. I mean, I love your ice dresses, but this purple one really suits you."

She smiles and folds her hands in front of her, her radiant, natural elegance making the ball gown appear even more lovely.

Unable to resist, you slowly stand from your seat and place both hands on her waist, just above the curve of her hips.

Those hips...

She stifles a giggle at how your pupils are dilating as your eyes trace over her figure.

You smile and plant multiple kisses on her neck and bare shoulders, her scent driving you wild.

She lets out a soft moan.

Whispering that you want her, right here, right now, you begin to unfasten her dress.

She nods excitedly and runs her fingers through your icy white locks, her currently unbraided blonde ones spilling down her back like pale gold satin.

"Wait," she says, gesturing to the dressing room door.

For a moment you're worried she'll tell you this isn't a 'suitable time'.

But she doesn't. Instead, she quickly freezes the locks before anyone can disturb and then gazes at you seductively.

You grin like a child on their birthday.

Later that evening, the guests start arriving for the ball that's being held in celebration of Queen Elsa's twenty-second.

Most of them are simply dignitaries and nobles who she only ever socialises with on formal occasions. But still, at least the important people in her life will be present.

You, her consort and personal guard.

Her now-married and heavily pregnant sister Princess Anna.

Her loyal friend and brother-in-law Kristoff Bjorgman, who also happens to be Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer.

And of course, Elsa's 'babies' Olaf and Marshmallow.

Sven unfortunately will have to remain in the stables. But he doesn't mind. Not as long as he has an unlimited supply of carrots to keep him entertained.

Wearing your new outfit - personally chosen by the Queen of Arendelle herself - you once again check the hidden pocket on the inside breast to ensure Gerda did as you requested.

"Yep," you think aloud, pleased. "It's in there."

"What's in where?" asks a familiar voice.

Startled, you turn to see Anna entering yours and Elsa's bedroom, her belly huge and in a specially fitted green dress.

"Anna!" you beam. "Uh, here. Sit down." You lead her to a chair.

"Thanks," she says, smiling in amusement at how concerned you seem. "This baby weighs a ton."

You smile back. "And how is our little prince or princess?"

"Wriggly."

"That's good, right? Means the kid is strong."

Anna shrugs. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. Anyway, enough about me. What did you decide to get Elsa for her birthday?"

"Can't say," you answer, grinning. "It's a surprise."

You and the princess proceed to the Great Hall.

As expected, wherever you look, guests are dancing, drinking and generally having a ball.

Elsa is stood on the dais by her throne, watching the party and greeting her guests.

She's in that purple dress from earlier, her hair up in an elaborate bun. You know she prefers her hair down in a side braid, but such a style would be considered too informal.

You'll make certain to correct that later tonight.

Kristoff greets both you and his pregnant wife, taking her by the arm and asking her how she and the baby are feeling.

They approach the dais where Elsa is and the princess seats herself on the smaller throne beside the queen's.

The sisters flash each other affectionate grins.

Standing with Olaf and Marshmallow, you gaze at Elsa yearningly as she continues to be the 'good girl' she always has to be.

You're thinking of how you're going to give her the most special night possible.

Once the queen has fulfilled her royal duties and greeted all the guests, she can now finally relax and enjoy her own birthday.

The pair of you share a dance at Anna's insistence - as she's unable to do so herself - drink wine - also something she can't do - eat krumkake. And within an hour you're outside in the gardens trying to cool off from the activity.

Laughing and tipsy, you lead Elsa to a large fountain.

There's nobody around.

Now that you have some privacy, you kiss her passionately. You've been fantasising about doing this all evening.

Not breaking lip contact, she reaches up to her hair and undoes her bun, allowing her braid to fall comfortably over one shoulder.

Much better.

You admire her features under the moonlight and wonder how you managed to convince such a beauty to fall in love with you.

Jumping in front of a sword to save her life might've had something to do with it.

In her drunkenness, Elsa stumbles, but you catch her and the two of you find it a lot more hilarious than it actually is.

Still giggling, she sits on the fountain edge, freezing the water into a heart shape.

"Impressive," you say. "I'm still waiting for the day you can make me ice cream at will, though."

"Oh, be quiet," she responds, playfully shoving you. "We've had this discussion before."

You raise an eyebrow and smile. "That's not very queenly."

"Ah, but I'm not just any queen," she says with alcohol-fuelled confidence. "I'm the Snow Queen!"

"Then I should pay you the proper respect you deserve, mighty Snow Queen." You drop to one knee and gently take her by the hand, kissing it. "By the way, Your Majesty, you really do look beautiful tonight."

"Why, thank you, personal guard," she says in a giddy manner and blushing.

You reach into your hidden pocket.

Elsa notices. "Wait. What're you doing?"

You pull out a ring.

She gasps, her free hand going to her chest.

"Elsa, I love you more than anything in the world and would do whatever it took to preserve your happiness and safety." You cringe at your own words, at how cheesy and rehearsed they sound. But it's clear by her expression that she's finding this adorable and appreciates all the effort you've gone to. "We've been together nearly a year now and if-if you feel you're ready, I want you to become my wife."

She's speechless as you slip the ring onto her finger.

"I'll understand if you aren't. You know, because of the whole 'I'm a commoner, you're a queen' issue."

She still doesn't say a word. She's staring wide eyed at the ring.

"Elsa?"

Her blue eyes are glistening with tears. "Y-Yes," she utters, overwhelmed, a giant smile spreading across her face. "Yes!"

She throws herself into you and you both fall to the ground, laughing.

"Are you okay?" you ask, gazing up at her and placing a hand to her cheek.

Elsa holds her ring-clad hand up to the moon and watches it sparkle. "I've never been better."


	24. Congratulations

Sobering up and rearranging her braid back into a bun, Elsa smiles at you, her engagement ring sparkling proudly on her finger.

You wrap your arms around the queen's waist from behind, admiring her every feature, every curve, every blonde lock and pale freckle.

"I wish you realised how beautiful you are, Elsa," you say, brushing your lips along the nape of her neck. "My perfect snowflake."

She finishes styling her hair and then turns around in your arms to face you. "Snowflake?" she giggles, raising an eyebrow.

"It sounded better in my head," you respond, blushing. "Too cheesy?"

"Not at all," she says, kissing you. "It's sweet. Just like my personal guard."

You fail to suppress a grin. "Okay, now that was cheesy."

She blushes and grins back. "I know."

"Come on," you say, taking her hand. "We should return to the party before everyone starts thinking I've kidnapped you."

Elsa looks at you suggestively. "Or maybe they'll think it was me who kidnapped you."

You snigger. "Somehow I highly doubt your guests would care if a simple commoner went missing."

"I'd care," she says softly, touching your cheek. "I'd be devastated. So would Anna and Kristoff. And don't forget Olaf and Marshmallow."

"What about Sven?"

"Especially Sven. He really appreciated that carrot cake you made him for his birthday."

You shrug modestly. "It was the least I could do, considering all the times he's pulled us around in Kristoff's sled. What're friends for?"

Elsa takes your hands in hers. "Exactly. We should give them the good news as soon as possible. My sister will be thrilled!"

"Yeah," you say with a smile, allowing her to lead you through the gardens, "let's go see our friends."

When you arrive back at the party, Anna is nowhere to be seen. Kristoff, as well.

The music stops.

Everyone in the Great Hall begins to stare at Elsa, their expressions too mixed to read.

"Guys!" exclaims Olaf, bouncing towards you both. "It's happening! Anna is having her baby!"

Elsa grabs your hand for support and squeezes it apprehensively, frost forming between your palms.

Fortunately you don't feel it, as you're immune to the effects of the cold.

Kai tells the pair of you to follow him, that he'll lead you to the princess and her husband.

Of course, you and Elsa - joined by Marshmallow and Olaf - do just that.

The queen enters the room her sister is in while you, Kai and the two snowmen wait out in the hall.

With five people - Anna, Kristoff, the doctor, Gerda and now Elsa - the room is already quite full.

Soon there will be six.

You pace the hall eagerly, dreading you'll see some ice trail out from under the door - an indication of something going wrong.

All you can hear are Anna's groans and pained exclamations, the others attempting to comfort her, encouraging her to breathe and push.

Kai places a hand on your shoulder. "Everything will be alright," he says. "Princess Anna is strong."

You nod.

"By the way, I saw Queen Elsa's ring," he adds, smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Kai," you say, your tone sincere. "I'm glad you approve."

The room Elsa and Anna are in has fallen silent.

Olaf and Marshmallow look at each other cluelessly.

You gulp, your heart sinking.

And then...a baby cries.

Relief washes over you.

Slowly opening the door, a beaming Gerda ushers you, Kai and Olaf inside.

Marshmallow struggles to fit through most doorways, so crouches down and sticks his head into the room.

Anna - appearing exhausted but overjoyed - is gazing lovingly at a small, bundled blanket in her arms, her husband and sister stood either side of the bed.

It's an amazing sight. Truly magical.

Elsa manages to peel her attention away from the crying newborn long enough to smile at you, her eyes producing happy tears.

Holding her, you tenderly wipe your fiancee's cheeks with your thumb.

"Congratulations," you tell the new parents.

As expected, they respond with nods and smiles, unable to keep their eyes off their child for more than a few seconds.

You plant a kiss on Elsa's temple. "And a massive congratulations to you on becoming an aunt, my love. It seems you'll be sharing a birthday from now on."

She gives a light chuckle. "Fine by me. Tonight I've had the two most incredible birthday gifts ever."

"Two?" says Olaf, overhearing. "What's the other one?"

You and Elsa announce your engagement.

* * *

**So, are Anna and Kristoff having a little prince or a little princess?**

**You decide!**

**Review or PM me. Whatever you prefer.**

**Also, name suggestions are very welcome. Even better if they're Scandinavian.**

**Cheers, guys.**

**;)**


	25. A Royal Baby

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Also, in response to godzillafan1's question regarding the reader's sex...**

**Basically, your protagonist's gender can be anything you want - male, female, hermaphrodite (Does that cover everything?)**

**I try to write this story as gender neutral as possible.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"He has Kristoff's nose," you say.

"Oh, but there's no denying this is Anna's chin," Elsa responds.

"Who do you think he resembles most?" you ask, wrapping your arms around her waist from behind and resting your chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm. It seems to me that he's a perfect combination of both," she answers, turning her head so she can kiss you on the cheek. "But only being a month old, it's difficult to tell this early."

Nuzzling her neck, you kiss it, inhaling her sweet scent. "Agreed."

From the comfort of his cot, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed prince looks up at you and his aunt, cooing happily.

He's a fidgety little guy. Full of energy just like his mother.

His tiny hands are clenched into fists and his legs are kicking excitedly.

You unwrap your arms from around your fiancee's waist so she can pick up her restless nephew.

Elsa reaches into the cot and cradles him in her arms, blowing a gentle raspberry on his belly. "Who's a beautiful boy?" she says in her silliest voice. "You are!"

Watching the reserved and regal queen behave in such a manner causes your heart to melt.

You lightly tickle the baby's palm with your little finger and pull a goofy face at him.

He goes for the finger and wraps his podgy digits around it, squeezing.

You smile. He's strong like his father.

An hour later Anna and Kristoff return for their son.

Feeding him, the princess thanks her sister and you for keeping an eye on him while she and her husband had some 'couple time'.

Today is going to be the prince's first outing. His first interaction with the citizens of Arendelle.

The occasion requires his parents and the reigning monarch to be present, including the reigning monarch's consort.

Once Gerda and the handmaids have bathed and dressed the infant prince, the five of you proceed outside to meet up with Olaf, Marshmallow and Sven.

The smaller snowman is perched atop the reindeer's back.

Kristoff hoists Anna - who's holding their swaddled son - up onto Sven, behind Olaf. "Keep them safe," he says, smiling at the snowman.

Olaf salutes him. "Will do!"

Walking alongside them to lead the reindeer, the ice harvester pats his childhood friend and rewards him with a carrot.

As usual, Marshmallow is excited to see Elsa and scoops her up into an embrace. "Mama!" he exclaims, pressing his massive cheek against her flushed, dainty one. "You look extra pretty today!"

The queen gasps in surprise and quickly goes limp in his arms. You swear she's turning blue.

"Um, Marshmallow," you say in a dismayed tone, trying to remain calm and tapping his leg, "I think Mama might need some air."

The hulking snowman glances down at Elsa's woozy, semi-conscious state and realises he's practically suffocating her.

"Oh, no!" he cries, panicking and dropping her. "I hurt Mama!"

Before your falling future bride can hit the ground, you catch her, setting her down and holding her until she can breathe normally again.

"Are you alright, my love?" you ask, observing the rosiness return to her pale cheeks.

Elsa sits up and coughs. "I'm fine," she utters, neatening her bangs and freezing them in place. "Where did Marshmallow go?"

She notices he's curled himself up into a ball, hugging his knees and wailing with remorse.

"Oh, Marshmallow," says Elsa, smiling sympathetically, "it's okay." She gives her bruised chest a rub. "Just be more careful next time."

Sniffling, the snowman uncurls himself and apologises for being so rough, offering to carry you both on his shoulders.

"What're you guys doing?" calls Anna, yards away on Sven's back. "Come on!"

In the courtyard where it's so busy people are spilling out the gates, all eight of you are together, waving to and greeting the crowds.

Kristoff and Anna are so proud to show off their new son, who's clutching to his mother out of uncertainty, his blue eyes wide with wonder.

Olaf is attempting to distract the little one by rearranging his own body parts in the most intriguing, amusing ways.

Hands folded in front of her, Elsa stands tall with you at her side, a demure smile on display for her citizens.

You lean over to whisper in her ear. "When do you plan on announcing his name?"

The corner of her mouth quirks up into a smile. "Now."

Holding hands, the two of you ascend the dais that's been set up in the courtyard for this very purpose.

Anna and Kristoff join you, handing the prince to his aunt.

Elsa gazes into her nephew's eyes and kisses his forehead, brushing back wisps of his blonde hair before presenting him to the people.

Everyone falls silent as they await their queen's speech.

"People of Arendelle," begins Elsa, her voice graceful and resonant.

She thanks them for coming, for the warm welcome they've bestowed upon the royal baby, that she hopes he'll grow into a prince their kingdom can be proud of.

Listening to her, taking in her presence, you can't believe she's yours. This wonderful human being who's so loved and admired by many.

The engagement ring on her finger is proof. You're going to marry this woman.

You can't wait!

And finally, as Elsa finishes speaking, she announces her nephew's much-discussed name.

"All hail Prince Lukas of Arendelle!"

* * *

**Well, it seemed the vast majority were in favour of Anna and Kristoff having a boy, so a boy they got.**

**Hope that's cool with everyone!****  
**

**And a massive thank you to supgurrll for the name suggestion.****  
**

**:)**


	26. Revenge

"Long live the prince!" the citizens chant. "Long live Prince Lukas of Arendelle!"

Overwhelmed by the joyful furore, Lukas cuddles into Elsa for protection.

"It's okay," she whispers. "They're just excited to see you. These are your people."

She then notices something strange. Lukas's fingertips are producing ice.

Before Elsa can say anything to you, Anna and Kristoff, a deafening bang sounds from the centre of the courtyard, which results in a blinding cloud of black smoke engulfing everything within a short distance.

Panicking, the citizens start to evacuate the area.

"What's going on?" you cough, rushing to the queen's side so you can shield her and the baby.

Elsa hands Lukas to Anna and Kristoff. "We're about to find out," she says as the smoke clears.

Stood at the centre of the courtyard are three gorgeous dark-haired women.

The one in the middle is distinctly older than the other two, who both seem to be around the ages of Anna and Elsa.

Smirking, the older woman begins striding towards you and the queen, the two younger women following at her side.

"I presume you are the Snow Queen," she directs at Elsa.

The blonde maintains her composure. Despite this woman's dramatic, threatening entrance, Elsa mustn't show that she's fazed.

"Yes, I am the queen. And who might you be? State your business."

The woman flicks her dark curls over her shoulder and flashes a pearly smile. "My dear, you can call me Mother Dunkel."

Elsa and Anna gasp simultaneously.

"What?" Kristoff asks his wife. "Who is she?"

"She's the sister of Mother Gothel," Anna informs her husband. "That crazy witch who kidnapped our cousin all those years ago."

You're worried. You've heard how powerful Mother Gothel was. What if her sister is stronger?

"I'm simply here for justice," Mother Dunkel announces. "You see, my eldest daughter Klaudia was in Arendelle working for a king. King Rafe of Arrogania to be exact."

You don't believe it. Klaudia couldn't be...

"She was killed in the line of duty. Pushed off a cliff by a mere mortal I'm told."

Pushed? No way! You're not a murderer!

Elsa glances at you and shakes her head, wordlessly telling you not to say anything for your own safety.

"Nothing like that has occurred in Arendelle to my knowledge," she says to Dunkel.

"Lies!" screeches the sorceress, summoning dark magic to her hands. "I want my daughter avenged! It's bad enough the Princess of Corona murdered my sister! But now your family has taken my baby, as well!" She locks eyes on Lukas. "So, now I will take yours!"

Mother Dunkel shoots a blast of dark magic at Anna, Kristoff and Lukas.

"No!" screams Elsa, freezing the blast in midair before it can reach her family. "Run!" she begs them. "Get the baby out of here!"

If not for her son, Anna would have opened her mouth to protest. But she's now a mother. As much as she wants to protect Elsa, she has to save Lukas.

"Take care of my sister!" the princess says to you with tearful eyes.

You nod.

Kristoff doesn't give Anna a chance to change her mind as he scoops her and Lukas up and sprints into the castle.

The royal guards proceed to fortify the building at Elsa's command.

"Fools!" Dunkel exclaims. "You're no match for me and my daughters!" She looks at the two younger women beside her and gestures to the castle. "Wilhelmina, Heidi, attack!"

A guard tosses you a sword and shield while the rest of them attempt to defend the castle.

Elsa and Mother Dunkel continue fighting, firing blasts at each other and sometimes almost landing a hit.

Your heart drops at the sight of your fiancee in such a perilous situation. Every fiber of your being is yearning to protect her.

Wilhelmina and Heidi knock down a group of guards to get at you.

"This is for Klaudia!" yells Wilhelmina, shooting dark magic at you. "This is for Aunt Gothel!"

You deflect it with your shield.

Heidi rushes behind you.

You swipe at her with your sword.

She dodges, striking you in the ribs and winding you.

She's about to strike again.

You quickly shake off the pain and compose yourself.

You move out the way of Heidi's next attack.

Wilhelmina casts a spell on your weapons, heating them up to the point of you yelping in pain and dropping them.

Your palms are inflamed and blistered. You can't even make a fist.

Both sisters launch themselves at you, pinning you to the ground.

You struggle as they prepare to finish you off.

"Oh, no, you don't!" shouts Olaf, riding on Marshmallow's shoulder.

The larger snowman charges at the two young sorceresses, who both jump to their feet and back away.

Their magic is useless against him, just like their older sister Klaudia's was.

"Stop!" shrieks Mother Dunkel, her voice cutting through the courtyard.

You're horrified to see she's holding an unconscious Elsa by the braid, a hand to her throat as if threatening to blast her with dark magic.

"Take another step towards my daughters and the queen dies!"

You order Olaf and Marshmallow to stand down.

They do.

"Please," you say to Dunkel in an anxious, defeated tone, "let her go."

The sorceress cackles. "I don't think I will. I came here for revenge. But her ice magic is so much more powerful than I could have imagined. I've decided I'm going to take it for myself."

"What? You can't! Elsa, wake up!"

Wilhelmina and Heidi block your path.

Dunkel runs her fingers along Elsa's throat. "Unless you'd rather I simply kill her."

"No," you breathe. "Please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything."

The older sorceress nods. "Come now, girls. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" you think aloud. "You're kidnapping her? Elsa!"

"Yes," purrs Mother Dunkel, as Wilhelmina and Heidi create a black cloud of smoke that envelops them, their mother and Elsa. "I am."

The four of them disappear within seconds.

There's nothing you can do.

Elsa...

What if they hurt her? Or worse!

You fall to your knees in anguish, screaming your beloved's name until you're no longer physically or emotionally capable.

Elsa!


	27. Shackled Nightmare

"I'm going after her," you say, rising to your feet once Gerda has finished bandaging your burnt, blistered hands.

"Please, at least allow your injuries to heal first," the woman insists. "Almost the entire kingdom is out searching for Queen Elsa. There's really no rush for you to-"

"And I'm extremely grateful, Gerda, but she's my fiancee. I've got to do something. I need to be out there."

You go to stand beside Anna, who's looking out the window of yours and Elsa's bedroom, holding a sleeping Lukas close to her.

Kristoff has left to warn the trolls of the situation, to see if they have any suggestions.

"Be careful," says your hopefully still-future sister-in-law, not averting her gaze from the mountains in the distance. "You know I'd go with you, but..."

She has to stay for her son, to feed him. Also, if anything were to happen to the queen, the princess would be all Arendelle has left.

"I understand, Anna," you say, stroking Lukas's blonde head with an area of uninjured skin on the back of your hand. "Protect the kingdom. You and Kristoff take care of each other."

"We will." Her expression is both fierce and sincere when she locks eyes with you. "Just...bring Elsa home."

You nod, your fists clenched and shaking with emotion. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Gathering some supplies for your journey, Olaf and Marshmallow - being the only ones who're immune to magic - decide to join you.

Initially you're reluctant. It'll be dangerous and you don't want either of them getting hurt. You'd never forgive yourself.

Of course, they manage to convince you eventually.

Like you, the snowmen love Elsa and wish to rescue her. What right does anyone have to deny them that?

Meanwhile, in a dungeon somewhere dark and hidden, Elsa is having a nightmare.

She's dreaming about her parents leaving for her cousin's wedding in Corona, of their ship being caught in a storm._  
_

_"Do you have to go?"  
_

_"You'll be fine, Elsa."_

She dreams of Hans.

_"Just take care of my sister!"  
_

_"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."  
_

_"What? No..."  
_

_"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white...Your sister is dead. Because of you."_

And Rafe, driving his sword through your heart as you blocked that fatal blow intended for her.

_"Elsa!"_

Coming to, the queen screams your name, heart thrashing in response to reliving all those traumas.

Elsa gazes down at her hands to find them shackled. "No," she breathes, remembering why she's here. "Not again."

She can't even wrap her arms around herself for comfort. She feels completely vulnerable.

The shackles must be charmed. Her magic doesn't seem to have any effect on them.

If only you were by her side.

She thinks how lucky she's been this past year, to have had either you or Anna there to console her following the many nightmares.

Like her sister, Anna would sometimes wake up screaming about their parents, sometimes about the excruciating, terrifying memory of how it felt freezing to death.

These days the nightmares aren't so bad for Anna. She believes having a husband and child to fill her life, as well as rekindling her relationship with her sister are to thank for that.

Elsa on the other hand carries an overwhelming amount of guilt. She blames herself for not doing more to dissuade her parents from boarding that ship, for pushing Anna away and inadvertently hurting her, for repeating the mistake with you and almost losing you both forever.

"I'm such a fool," she whispers. "I can't be free."

"Oh, but you can, my dear."

Elsa gasps in surprise as Mother Dunkel slinks out from the shadows.

Smirking, the dark-haired sorceress slowly reaches for the blonde, tilting her face up by the chin so she can look at her.

The younger woman tugs at her chains in fear. "Please, let me go."

"Let you go?" Dunkel shakes her head. "Not until you give me what I want."

Elsa knits her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Your powers. I wish to claim them for my own. I quite fancy the idea of being able to control ice and snow, you see."

Shuddering, the queen is horrified by the thought. If Dunkel took her powers, Arendelle would never be safe.

"You can make it easier on yourself and comply with the transferal ritual. Or, I could simply force them out of you. It's your choice."

Elsa realises what else being stripped of her powers would mean.

Olaf and Marshmallow. The personal flurries which enable them to survive normal temperatures are supported by her magic.

And your heart. It relies on her to keep it beating.

The three of you would be doomed.

"No," she says defiantly, wrenching her chin out the sorceress's grip. "I refuse."

Mother Dunkel sighs. "Very well." She appears genuinely displeased. "I was afraid it would come to this."

With a wave of her hand, her daughters Wilhelmina and Heidi magically teleport into the dungeon in a puff of black smoke.

"Prepare her for the ritual, girls. Make certain she's unable to resist. There mustn't be any interruptions."

They nod in unison. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

**Almost 200 follows?**

**Thanks, guys!**

**Hugs from me to each and every one of you.****  
**

**Also, credit to Komodo-Lancer for the nightmare idea.**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
